


Broken Toys

by justrandome



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot comes first, Slow Burn, Wildly inaccurate descriptions of mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandome/pseuds/justrandome
Summary: Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?Chapter 4 - Joke is rated MRomance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.





	1. Part I: Prologue - Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first story on this website. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story. I have written out couple chapters already and they will be up quickly because this time I wrote them straight in English unlike I have done before. English isn't my first language so my grammar will not be perfect but I'll try so please bear with me. I hope you will have fun reading this.
> 
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE GAME ARKHAM KNIGHT AND FROM THE SEASON PASS. Since the game is years old now this shouldn't be surprise.

**Broken Toys**

**Prologue - Halloween**

_Halloween: (noun) The night of 31 October, the eve of All Saints' Day, often celebrated by children dressing up in frightening masks and costumes. Halloween is thought to be associated with the Celtic festival Samhain, when ghosts and spirits were believed to be abroad._

* * *

 

My first memory isn’t the most ordinary one. I can’t recall how old I was during the time that I collected it but I must have been under six years old. The memory starts with me sitting in a front of television. I think it showed news podcasted but I can’t be sure. It could have been a talk show or something similar. The television showed reporters discussing about the hottest topic to this day in Gotham.

Looking back, I am sure I didn’t know who they were at the time. Or at least understood. I can’t remember why or what the reporters were talking about. The memory is too foggy. Only thing that is clear is the moment when I saw those two men.

Footage showed they were falling towards the ground fighting, punching each other along the way. The first man was fully dressed in black. His cape flapped in the wind like a bat. It wasn’t him who my memory focuses on. It was the other, more colorful man.

He was dressed in purple suit, he had bright green hair and he wore clown makeup and biggest smile I have seen. I never forget how he laughed. I have never heard anything like it. Somehow it was threatening, ominous, scary but also gleeful and emancipated. It was a something completely new.

Of course, back then I didn’t know who the men were that I was watching. I had no idea who Batman and the Joker were and are. I think my mother closed the television to protect my innocence but it was too late. Those two figures were burned to my memory from that day onwards, probably till my last day. Little did my mother, I or anyone know how the rest of my life would revolve around them whether I liked it or not. I wasn’t important, I didn’t matter, only those two. The clashing of opposites, the matter and the antimatter, the unstoppable force versus the immovable object, the bat and the clown, the control against chaos, the choice and the chance, Batman and the Joker.

I never told anyone how much that moment affected me. How much those contrasting philosophies have shaped me, how they made me. I can’t keep it as a secret fully. I am sure those who know me really well have at least guessed some of these thoughts that constantly run through my head. But every time someone directly asks me about it I just shrug and change the subject.

Not that many people have guessed.

My parents probably guessed some of the things that were in my mind because we moved out from Gotham when I was in third grade. Or maybe not. Lot of bad stuff happened to my family in here.

I remember absolutely hating moving. It was so sudden. We left in middle of the semester and I was forced to leave all my friends behind. Say what you want about the safety of the city but when you live there, you become proud of it. You have survived there, you know its streets and allies and you are part of it. It becomes more than a city. It lives, it breathes and it has a spirit, soul and a rhythm. And I fit just that rhythm. I know it as well as I know my own heartbeat. I’ve never felt home anywhere else than in Gotham.

It wasn’t surprising that I moved back to the city when I turned sixteen. I explained to my parents that it was necessary to my studies, that Gotham’s high school had just the right courses, that I wanted to become psychiatrist. I was lying of course but I was allowed to move, lie on my own. How well that turned out.

* * *

_“Rebecca Robinson, please come in.” A bored feminine voice called. Impatiently I stood up. I had been waiting for ten minutes in the school counselor’s lobby, considering ditching the meeting that I was forced to go. Only company that I had was the sound of rain drops taping the window. It was a common sound in Gotham._

_“Sit down, please.” My school’s student counselor said waving towards the chair in front of her wooden desk. The office was small, stuffy and smelled bad. Everything was mustard colored, the walls, the desk, the curtains and the binders. Even the student counselor was wearing a mustard colored scarf._

_She was pretty young, in her early thirties and from the looks of it she was very far in her pregnancy. It caused me to wonder why she was still working and not taking days off but I decided not to ask. I guessed I didn’t care enough and disliked small talk._

_She waited patiently that I sat down and only then began talking. “Miss Robinson, this is the third time that you are send here by the principal’s orders. You only started in this school couple months ago. I know you are a smart girl. You can do better than this, surely.”_

_Surprisingly enough I liked my school counselor. I regret that I never bothered to learn her name. “Why am I here and not in detention or at school therapist instead?” Or where ever the school desired to throw its problem students._

_“Because we are trying to guide your interests and talents into something useful.” Her voice was tired. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. I knew it to be one of her nervous ticks. I got a feeling that she was more worried about me and my future than I myself was._

_“Is this another dress code issue again? I asked if colored hair was against the rules but there was absolutely nothing against green hair.” I was right but it didn’t matter. The teachers and some of the students gave me nasty glares never the less. Green hair was unspoken rule in Gotham. Most of those who had green hair were either Joker’s gang members slash fanatics or wannabes. I was part of the second category trying to climb to the first one._

_“No this is not about the dress code. This is about your studying habits or rather lack thereof.  Your grades are practically free falling and if you skip anymore classes you will get expelled.” She looked me heavily. “Rebecca, answer me honestly.”_

_Using my first name peaked my interest. I refused to give her satisfaction by speaking so instead I nodded slightly._

_“Are you part of some gang activity?”_

_I nearly burst out laughing but managed to keep my cool. “No.” I answered too quickly. If you wanted to get technical about it, I was telling the truth. I wasn’t part of any gang but the people that I was hanging out with… we had a little thing going on. We were united by our idealization of the Joker and our constant need to try to impress him. He hadn’t noticed us of course and we weren’t doing any serious damage to anyone. We just had little fun. There is nothing wrong with that, right?_

_The school counselor laid a piercing glaze at me for a long time. Finally she spoke again. I got a feeling that she didn’t believe me. “Fine. I hope that you are telling the truth for your own sake. The crowd you are spending time with aren’t that honest. I hope that you understand what you are in for.”_

_“What do you mean? They are just different from your regular student.” I said playing the innocent. Of course I knew I was full of lies but I was having way too much fun to stop and think about my actions._

* * *

Second time my life changed happened shortly after that conversation. That time is more complicated than hazy memory of watching television. It is hard to pin point where it started and where it ended. Or has it still ended.

It took me a long time to realize my mistakes. I had to trace my steps back to see where exactly I made the fatal step. I have course corrected sense but I feel like I am still slipping. Ready to crash down and burn for the one last time.

Despite my experiences or perhaps because of them I managed to change my path which is a lot better than most of my associates. They are either dead, in prison or worse.

Maybe I belong to the worse category after all. I have scars, both physical and mental, just like most people. But unlike most people my scars include criminal record, sometime in an asylum and punch of really bad tattoos. Many of us make some stupid decisions in their teenage years but I took that to eleven. Go big or go home, I guess.

I could blame many people of my current state. And believe me, I have. My parents, my friends, him. But I can’t fully blame any of them. It was I who made those decisions. They may have done the actions but I willingly walked into them.

Maybe the scars thought me some valuable lesson. I haven’t figured out what that lesson is but I’ve been told it is there.

I look outside my window. The night is dark but the street is busy lighting the way. Steady sound of the rain is mixed to engines running. It is always raining in Gotham. Even when the sun is shining pollution clouds cover most of the precious sunlight keeping the city always bit mysterious and scary looking. It is an old city full of gargoyles, gothic buildings and other stuff from the horror novels. It is fitting that today is Halloween.

This may be the first quiet Halloween that Gotham has seen in years. Crime has gone all time low for the first time ever since Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot. This has caused numerous people, most of whom don’t have any real idea what they are talking about, to speculate why the super criminals that Gotham is so famous for seem to have disappeared to thin air.

Most want to believe it is because of Batman. That he finally scared the living hell away from his rogue gallery. Some insist it is because of him, the Joker. He died last year. The city has started calling it the Arkham City incident. More pessimistic or perhaps realistic say this is only the calm before the storm. That soon the rogues will return and hit hard on Gotham. But nothing has happened yet. Slowly more and more people say that finally the madness is over. It has been almost a year after all.

I don’t think this eerie calm is because of Batman. He is too different. The Joker’s death changed him. He has been more aggressive despite the lowering crime rate, more creature of the night than a hero. Arkham City changed all of Gotham but him it changed the most.

I have a feeling the answer isn’t the Joker either. It just doesn’t make sense. According to common sense crime should blow up after he died. No more clown prince of crime to keep everyone on their toes, to rule the underworld. No more anyone to hold rest of the rogues back. Well, Batman tries of course but his presence never stopped the lunatics before. Logic said that the Joker’s death should create a power vacuum causing a war amongst all those who tried to become next unofficial king of Gotham. But this hadn’t happened yet.

Only reason left was that nothing has happened because all of the important rogues were planning something big. Something so massive that they needed time to release their chaos on Gotham. Something that would destroy us the whole city.

I shake that idea out of my head. I don’t need any more scary stories to keep me up at night. What I need is to keep myself distracted from my own demons.

I look at the clock. I realize that I am almost late from work. My boss probably hates me already so I don’t want to give him anymore reasons to kick me out.

I snatch my leather jacket and my sneakers. I stop to look myself in the mirror before heading out. Empty emerald green eyes stare back at me. I try not to look at the faded scars on my cheeks or the tattoos that I have covered with makeup. I look like a mess but I try to ignore that and pull my hood up. I step out of my apartment closing the door behind me. There is no elevator in my building so I walk the stairs down to the street level.

The rain hits me immediately when I step outside. The neon lights from commercials and street signs light my way along with the car lights that are driving past me. Small children are out trick or treating with their parents. Couple kids ran past me. They are dressed as Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Superheroes have become a nationwide phenomenon. Different heroes’ faces appear from lunch boxes to magazine covers to newspaper headlines. I’ve seen everything from t-shirts to movie deals. This has inspired new heroes to pop up on every city. Some have superpowers such as Superman and the Flash but some seem to be just very dangerous humans like Green Arrow and Nightwing.

Today’s newspaper lies on the street. The ink is smudged but the text is still readable. I pick the paper from the ground and read the headlines while I walk. Poison Ivy has escaped, Batman v Superman canceled, One-year anniversary of the Joker’s death coming up, James Gordon may be running for mayor, The truth behind Jack Ryder capturing Deadshot… Gotham Gazette must be having a party. Finally something has happened.

I open the first page and see a fat article about Harley Quinn breaking Poison Ivy out of Blüdhaven’s police station. Not only one but two major villains have been spotted active outside of Gotham without being caught. Media must love these kind of situations. I bet tomorrow’s paper will tell in detail how Blüdhaven’s cops fucked up and how they could have prevented the escape.

I throw the paper back to the street. It doesn’t have anything that I couldn’t read online in it. The truth behind Jack Ryder capturing Deadshot? Who seriously believed that shit in the first place?

I am so deep in my thoughts that I accidentally bump into someone.

“Sorry.” I mumble trying to avoid eye contact. I notice the man being tall and muscular. This brings memories to my mind and suddenly my instincts scream to me ordering me to leave and run. I squeeze my hands into small fists before looking up at the man’s face. “Do I know you?”

I am not sure if the man even notices me. He puts his finger to his ear and I realize he is listening his earpiece.

With this moment panicked screaming start. I look for the source and see that on the other side of the road Paul’s diner, my work place, has turned into apocalyptic zone. Everyone seems to be yelling and crying and I hear gun shots.

"What the hell…" Escapes from my mouth. The man who I bumped to notices me and I feel something cold against my torso. I look down and see barrel of a gun.

"One wrong move and you are dead." The man says on a low voice.

I seem to lose the ability to produce sound. My palms are sweaty and my heartbeat picks up. This isn’t the first time when someone is pointing a gun at me but stuff like this doesn’t get easier over time. I open and close my mouth like a gold fish until I finally manage to collect all of my strength to nod. Where are all the numerous superheroes when I need them now, huh?

"Walk with me." The man says. He keeps pointing the gun at me so I walk on his right side away from the diner. We appear to be invisible to the rest of the world. I can’t even hear the cries from the diner anymore.

We arrive to a dark alley. The man crushes me against a wall. I hit my head but bite my tongue to keep quiet. One wrong move and he will shoot me.

“Any sound you’ll make will be your last one. Got it?” He growls to me. I nod silently trying to figure a way out but my brains seem to go blank.

The man pushes me towards a car. From the looks of it the car was planted here to wait for him. He opens the trunk and looks at me. I stand there like an idiot causing him to anger. “What are you waiting for? Get in there.”

Seeing no other options I climb into the trunk. He waits until I am laying on my side before locking me in. I hear how the motor starts running and feel how the car starts to move.

"Who is she? And why she is with you?" Asks another man. He must be the driver who waited for the original man.

"She may have saw something. Couldn't risk it." My kidnapper retorts.

"Dude! Why didn't you kill her?" The driver asks.

"In middle of the street? Right in front of the target? That sounds like a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" The kidnapper says on a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever man. Knight is gonna be so pissed." The first voice worries.

"Not if the plan has started." My kidnapper says. He doesn’t seem to be sure despite his words.

This must be universe getting its revenge on me for imagining a nice, quiet and peaceful Halloween. Like that ever happens in Gotham. Instead of having a shitty day at work I am in some trunk going to who knows where with most-likely-criminals talking about knights and heaven knows what. Just my typical luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I said I didn't plan to write this but its just came to me out of the blue. Rebecca is very different character that I am used to write so this is an experiment to me. Genre is also very unusual for me since I've never really written anything even remotely connected to romance. Maybe I'll finish this, maybe I won't Review would be helpful and appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: I am currently rewriting all the chapters and connecting mistakes that bug me. Minor changes to the story are possible but they will be just details.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1 - Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 1 - Kidnap**

_Kidnap: (verb) [with object] Abduct (someone) and hold them captive, typically to obtain a ransom._

* * *

 

The time that I spend in the dusty old drunk feels like forever. My driver seems to have forgot that he is carrying a living person judging how he seems to hit every single hole on the road. My head is constantly bumping into something causing me a nasty headache. I have nothing else to do than eavesdrop, trying to get some new information but my kidnappers seem to have said everything they wanted already. Only sound that I can hear is the car engine telling me that we are still moving forward. The car feels like it's going really fast but it is difficult to tell when you are locked up in a small dark place. I thank every twisted force out there that I am not claustrophobic.

Speaking of the sounds that I hear, there isn't enough. I can't hear other cars, or people that matter. It is too quiet to my liking.

As if someone heard my prayers the person who I have identified as driver opens his mouth. "Knight was right. They seem to have evacuated the city."

Because I hear nothing else from the man who pushed me to the trunk I deduce he nods as an answer.

"Are you heading to ACE chemicals after this?" The driver asks.

"Nah, man, if the first plan fails I am supposed to be in one of the watchtowers. Are you going to ACE, then?" The kidnapper says.

"No, I will stay with the inmate." The driver sighs.

Out of the blue I hear gun go off as someone drives past us.

"Looks like the locals are having fun." The driver comments.

"Too much fun if you ask me. They are all wildcards." The kidnapper doesn't sound pleased.

"Relax, the boss gave orders to anyone that matters." The driver sounds bored. I guess that they have had this conversation already.

"Still, if I was in charge…" The kidnapper starts.

"Good thing you are not. And make sure that Knight doesn't hear you shit. He might give you to Scarecrow."

So Scarecrow is part of this freak show too. Apparently knights, kidnappers and guns aren't enough for one Halloween. I try to think a possible way out of this which doesn't lead to me dying. Granted this isn't my first rodeo, to be kidnapped our caught in the crossfire with supervillains but last time was enough for me. I have just started to gather my life together all for nothing. I can only blame myself. Why on earth I thought I could have a quiet Halloween? How stupid can I be? When the heck did Gotham have a quiet holiday in the first place? Of course something bad would happen.

"What are we going to do with her?" The driver asks finally.

"Kill her? Drive somewhere quiet and shoot her in the head. We don't even have to hide the body. Soon nobody is capable to find anything in Gotham." My kidnapper says confidently.

"No. You started this mess and you will have to clean it. You were supposed to get the toxin into the diner and get the hell out. Without being  _noticed_ _ **.**_ " The driver sounds pissed. "Do you know what without being noticed even means?"

"Well what do you want me to do with her? We can't just let her go." Actually to me that sounds pretty good idea to me. At least they are not going to kill me for now.

"Ask Knight what we do with her. This is the most fragile part of the operation. If those tanks are spotted…" Did he say tanks? Who would bring tanks into Gotham? I was right! Rogues are planning something big. And somehow I have gotten myself mixed to this mess. Maybe now isn't the best time to be right though.

"I know, I know." The other man is clearly angry. "26 calling commander. 26 calling commander."

"What is it?" Third voice sounds robotic. It is clearly manipulated to hide person's real voice. Somehow it sounds more masculine than feminine so I decide it has to be a man. Intuition tells me a younger one.

"Operation has begun. But we had a code 411." What the fuck is code 411? I guess it is me but what does it mean to me? Specifically what does it mean to for my miserable life?

"Bring her to the base." How does he know that I am her? Is it in the code 411? If it is, these people have codes for everything.

"Roger." I can feel how the car speeds up. The driver takes couple narrow turns causing me to hit the walls of the trunk, quite painfully I might add. Suddenly the car stops. I hear how they open their doors and how they walk towards my location. There is only two of them. If I have a change I can get away, I think full of desperation.

The trunk is opened and the lights outside blind me for a moment. I see how men are aiming guns at me. I feel like a trapped animal. This must be what a deer feels just before a car hits them.

"Get out and don't try anything stupid." One of them says. I get up and I almost fall to the ground. I'm in Chinatown but nobody else is here. How long I was in that car? Where did everybody go? This is usually very lively part of Gotham. Now there isn't a sound to be heard.

"Move." I feel how gun touches my pack so I do as I was told and begin to walk forward. My kidnappers line me walk to the door of nearby house. It seems like an old restaurant but hasn't been used in a long time. I don't fail to notice the overgrown plants at the building. Hesitantly I touch the door knob but since nobody says anything I cautiously open the door. My kidnappers push me to walk inside following closely behind. I feel pain at the back of my head. Someone smacked back of their gun to my head trying to knock me out. It must be working since blackness takes over my vision.

* * *

_It's rainy Friday night in Gotham. Couple of my friends and I have gathered to spend some quality time together. Tonight it is street art or as cops like to call it: vandalism. Those of us who weren't too drunk were spraying our signature Joker signs into a wall. I had drank only three beers making my drawing skills significantly better than average in our little group. Couple were smoking cigarettes, weed or something I didn't want to know about. It was always little risky taking drugs in Gotham. You never knew if some bastard had mixed some of Scarecrow's fear toxin or Mad Hatter's mind control mumbo jumbo to your lovely junk._

_"Becca, do you have any more green with you?" Miranda asked. Her paint had run out and her Joker smile was only half done grinning weirdly from the wall._

_"Of course. Just give me a sec." I said as I looked to my backpack for more paint. "Do you need any red?" I asked once I found the green paint I was looking for._

_"I'm good with green." I threw the paint at her and she continued her work._

_"Girls! Have you heard the latest news yet? You know, about that new doctor at the asylum?" Jack crouched onto our level. He was very tall guy who also had green hair like me but he looked a lot like more the Joker. I'm too small and short for that and only common thing that our appearances had is our hair color. Making things even worse, my green hair had grown out and I needed to dye it again and soon._

_"No. Why would we?" Miranda said. She didn't seem very interested and it was a well-known fact that Jack had a crush on her. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in him. But that didn't stop Jack from trying._

_"Harleen Quinzel was Joker's doctor." Jack said with a big smile on his face. It made his resemblance to the Joker even more striking._

_"So?" I said with a bored voice. I was lucky that Jack didn't have his eyes on me. I didn't envy poor Miranda._

_"Well guess what, now days she is the Joker's right hand, known as Harley Quinn. She broke him out and it has been all over the news." Jack said to me and Miranda speaking like his news were something of common knowledge and that we were idiots not knowing about it._

_He seemed disappointed when we weren't as excited as he was. "Don't you guys understand? If some random doctor at an asylum can become one of the Joker's henchmen then we have at least a chance. We are in the city, putting the word out. We are on his side. Surely he will notice us."_

_"I see your point." Miranda said. She seemed to think something. That got me alarmed. Usually Miranda only ignored or poked fun of Jack but this time she seemed to be genially interested._

_"I'll show you." Jack picked his phone from his pocket and started typing something to the screen. Then he showed us a picture of a woman who had red and black overall jester costume. She was laughing like a maniac and holding a baseball bat in her hands. Despite her curious choice of outfit she was very cute, she didn't look like she belonged with Gotham's underground and yet there she stood._

* * *

After finally regaining my consciousness I feel my hands and legs are tied into a chair. My mouth is duct taped so I can't speak but there is nothing covering my eyes so the very least I can see what's going on. I'm clearly in some safe house for this Knight-character's goons because there are number of them walking around me. They don't seem to notice that I'm awake which I'm thankful for. Maybe I can figure a way out for me. Unlikely but now is not the time to panic.

"I heard Poison Ivy is coming in here soon." One of the goons says. They don't look like typical Gotham-criminal. They are way more militaristic and they have proper guns. I don't know a lot about guns but even I could say these are expert level, not joking around armory rather than your basic street rat type of thing.

"What about her?" It is the same voice that I heard inside the car. My very own driver seems to be here also. I don't remember how he was dressed earlier but he definitely didn't have the same militia styled clothes than now.

"I heard that the Knight was going to pick her up when he brings Poison Ivy in." Again with the Knight. Who is he? And why is he bringing Poison Ivy here. Earlier talk about wildcards sounded to me like Knight had teamed up with the top criminals in Gotham. Ivy was recently broken out of Blüdhaven's prison by Harley. That must have been for this Halloween trick. Maybe Ivy had crossed a line because her nature first agenda didn't fit with Scarecrows what-ever-plan.

 **'Let me deal with this.'**  Says a happy voice in back of my head. Even if the voice is happy I am not.

"No." I whisper out loud. Well, I try at least. The duct tape prevents me from talking which is probably a good thing. I wouldn't want my new militia friends to hear about my awakening just yet. I don't have time for this. Or for her.

Suddenly the door flies open. I see Poison Ivy and a tall man in a military version of the Bat-suit walking in. The man is holding Poison Ivy with a strong grip. Ivy doesn't seem to care or even notice it. She just looks bored. The whole militia unit seems to wake up from their slumber.

Immediately as they walk in, men in the room take Poison Ivy from this Knight. To my horror the Knight walks towards me. I close my eyes and try to be act as unconscious as I can.

"I know you are awake." The Knight says in his robotic voice. I look up straight into his mask. I startle a little. He is too close for my taste. His helmet covers his face completely leaving no trace of his identity.

"You are coming with me." He releases me from the chair but he keeps the duct tape on my mouth and my hands tied. He takes me by the arm and pulls me with him out of the building. I try my best to keep myself standing but he pulls too strongly so I trip and nearly fall a couple times. He tucks me into his weird looking car and closes the door with a loud bang. Clearly this guy has some serious anger issues.

 **'Are you sure that you don't need me?'**  The voice in back of sounds now amused instead of cheery.  **'You know, you have a curious reaction to shock.'**

"Shut up! I have enough worries without you!" I mentally command. Now would be a great time to take my medicine, I think bitterly. When the Knight enters to the car I freeze completely. One wrong move and I would be dead. That seems to happen to me far too often.

The silence is so thick that I can almost touch it. I don't have a confidence to look at Knight again so I keep my eyes on the road and try to become invisible. As if that will work.

Gotham is changed during the time that I was locked up in the trunk. The streets are cleared and the only ones who are left are clearly criminals. Some of them are driving stolen cars and police officers that I see are beaten to death. What the hell happened in last couple of hours?

I quickly look at the Knight but turn my gaze away almost immediately. Questions run through my mind. Is he going to kill me? Torture me? Well that should end well. Nothing like a trip down a traumatized memory lane.

 **'You need me to do this. C'mon.'**  I almost could hear her giggle. I feel a smile appear to my face uninvited and unwanted.

"Mmm." She was trying to take control. I try to shut her up by bringing in mind doctor Cassidy's memorized words. This is my body and my life. She is a part of it but not the leader of it. Never again. I am in control of my body and of my life.

But Knight has already noticed my inner battle. He rips off the duct tape from my face without looking at me. I am thankful that he removed the duct tape quickly without warning me but still slightly annoyed. My captor doesn't even seem to fully notice me and is obviously thinking about something completely different than the pale small girl next to him.

 **'Say something! Please let me guide you! Only a little while.'**  And there she is finally, on the class where my reflection should be. Small yelp escapes from my lips. I have been doing so well the past few months. I will not let this happen again. I can't let this happen again.

"Go away." I whisper. But it is still too loud. The Knight hears me and finally looks at me.

 **'Now we talking. I would say something sassier on a louder voice but at least you did say something without bursting into tears.'** Her voice is louder than before but she can't do anything else than talk to me still. It will be annoying but this I can manage. Well not the being kidnapped and possibly dying but the extra voice in my head.

"Not likely." The Knight says in an icy tone.

**'Ask him where we are going! Please! I've been such a good girl the few last months. I deserve this. You know it, B.'**

"No." I say out loud. Fighting with her is difficult when someone else is around to hear my part of the conversation.

"No?" The Knight asks. At least he has the grace to sound a little bit confused.

"Who are you?" I can't look at him directly but I can see his reflection on the window. I see her big smile on the background as well but I try to ignore that part.

To my surprise he laughs coldly like I missed some private joke. "Arkham Knight."

Why, would be the next logical question to ask but I can't. I open my mouth few times but the sound doesn't come out. Maybe finally some drop of common sense has found me.

"Why am I here?" I manage to ask finally.

"Don't you know? How stupid are people in Gotham now days?" Arkham Knight says.

"I meant why I'm here, at this seat? Why am I not in the trunk like earlier?"

"Do you wanna be in the trunk?" Knight sounds surprised.

"No, but…"

"Silent." He says on commanding tone. It is the same one that I heard back on my previous car ride.

I stop talking. The only sound I can listen is the rain. I bit my lover lip and try to think a way out. Nothing comes to my mind. Unless…

 **'Oh no, we are not going to do that.'**  She suddenly sounds terrified. It brings me some joy.  **'I should be the one who enjoys the pain. You are the brain and I am the more important and the better part. Remember?'**

I ignore her and try to loosen the ties on my hands as much as I can without being noticed. I put my hand up and scratch my face but with my other hand I crab my taser from my bra. And they said I wouldn't need one. By "they" I mean my only friend and my doctor but why would I listen to normal sensible people anyway.

Quickly I shrunk my taser onto Knight's neck knowing that I won't have much time. He has an armor there but he clearly feels at least little bit of the pain caused by electricity. After that maneuver I open the door and throw myself out of the moving car. The ground hits me hard but adrenaline fills me and I don't notice the pain. I get up and start running blindly away from the vehicle.

**'Idiot! Now when he catches us he is gonna be so pissed. Do you want me to take control that bad? Because you only need to ask.'**

"Get back here!" I heard robotic voice behind me. I try to run faster but he seems to be right behind me. He grabs me with a strong grip and turns me to face him. Instinctively I shudder away from him but it is no use. I am trapped, again.

"This is the last time that you will try something stupid. You understand?"

I scream on top of my lungs for an answer.

He backhands me in the face.

 **'Wow, even I felt that.'**  She sounds amazed but I can't see anything but stars.

"Do you hear me? There is no one in this town left who would help you" He shouts to my face. He has lifted me off the ground and my 100 lbs seems to be no challenge to him. I can only stare at him with a terrified expression.

"Do you have any more weapons? If you lie to me that last hit was only a start."

**'Don't tell him, don't tell him.'**

"I…" I try to say but my voice is gone. He drops me to the ground. He starts to examine me and I take a knife out from my left boot. He takes the knife from me violently. It isn't necessary because I'm obviously not planning on attacking him anymore but I stay silent.

"I don't have anything else." I tell the truth.

**'Idiot.'**

Knight looks at me for an uncomfortable long time. I try to look as innocent as I can. It is weird to look at his mask. I notice Gotham's map on it.

Apparently he believes me because he lifts me back up and forces me to sit back into the car.

"If you try anymore tricks…"

"I won't." I promise.

**'Are you nuts? He is going to kill us!'**

I touch carefully my cheek where he hit me. I can already feel how a new bruise is coming.

"We are almost there." Knight says on a cold tone. He clearly isn't pleased with me.

I look outside of the window. I see ACE chemicals signs all over the place. "Are we going to ACE chemicals?" I could already see how he drops me into the toxic vat finishing my transformation into a complete lunatic.

"I have an appointment in there."

"With who?" I ask.

"Batman."

"And me?" Truth to be told I don't want to be anywhere near when those two fight. Even though Batman is most likely my best ticket out of here.

"You will have a front seat place to how-to-kill-Batman-show." He says confidently.

**'I doubt that.'**

Even I lift my brows. Despite the situation, who knows how many people have claimed to be able to kill Batman, so excuse me for being skeptical.

"I understand your doubts. But I know him. I know how to kill him."

"Are you aware that almost every criminal in Gotham has said the same?" I can't seem to keep my mouth shut today.

"But I am the only one able to do it because I  _really_  know his secrets."

The car stops and we are out. He lifts me on his shoulder and carries me away. I notice the tanks that are patrolling in ACE chemicals yard. My original kidnappers weren't kidding about those tanks.

"Who is she? Is she part of the operation?" One of the militia's henchmen asks.

"She isn't your concern. She is going to Scarecrow." Arkham Knight answers. I don't like that. I don't want to go anywhere near Scarecrow. I would want to go home and forget that any of this has ever happened.

Still I'm the one who is carried like a child with her hands tied. I think they don't need my approval.

 **'Scarecrow? Well at least he is only going to scare the hell out of us. And after that he is going to kill us. But not before! Isn't that great? Are you sure that you don't want me to take charge?'**  I can see how she sits on top of a tank, carelessly running her fingers through her green hair.  **'You know I really liked this color on us.'**

* * *

_I was back at the student council's ugly office. The owner herself was holding some papers out for me and looked more stressed than usual. Her belly was even bigger than last time causing me to wonder will she deliver her baby during working hours or lunch break._

_"Robinson, you need to concentrate on your school work. Homework doesn't just do itself without your effort."_

_"Wouldn't that be a great idea? After school I promise to make homework that can do itself." I said jokingly._

_"Truth to be told, you aren't going to pass if you don't chance your attitude." She said with a serious tone ignoring my quips._

_"Don't be a party pooper." I made a face but didn't look at her in the eyes._

_"It's my work Robinson. We need to talk about your future. Without jokes. This is serious."_

_If I was honest I didn't have any idea what to do after school. Probably just hang in the streets and hope that I win in a lottery. I used to want to become a psychiatrist but that seemed unrealistic now. I thought I might have a better chance of getting the Joker actually notice me, which I admit wasn't very likely._

_"Have you talked to your parents about this? If I'm correct they live in Metropolis?" As if she didn't knew that already._

_"You are correct." I turned my gaze to my lap trying to avoid the question._

_"Have you talked to them?" She repeated._

_"Yes." It was technically true. I just didn't tell them everything. They had no idea that I was failing high school. If I would have my mind that wouldn't change anytime soon._

_"When was the last time you contacted them?"_

_"Last night on the phone." Again it wasn't like I was lying. We indeed spoke on the phone but not about school. Our conversations were only light because nobody didn't want to know how badly things actually were. So 'yeas mom, I'm doing great. Just finishing my essay. On history of course. Did you know that Gotham has an ancient city beneath it?' So what if I didn't know the city's name. And it wasn't like I was supposed to do that essay a week ago. My mom didn't need to know that kind of details._

_"And what do they think about your grades?" The student counselor asked._

_"They weren't happy of course but they have faith in me." I said._

_"Would they think that if I call them now?" I never really liked her. Screw whatever I said earlier._

_"Sure. But unfortunately their phone broke yesterday so I doubt that you will be able to reach them."_

_"Didn't you spoke with them yesterday?"_

_"It broke right after that." I bluffed. Not one of my best lies but give me a break no-one is perfect._

_"Look I can't force you to take school more seriously but I really want to help you. Not just because of my work, this is because of you. You need to promise me that you aren't doing any crime. Breaking school rules can fade from memory but breaking actual laws can make a permanent effect onto your future. You need to promise me that you'll do your best to stay out of crime and Gotham's underworld. Can you do that?" By the look on her face I knew that she didn't buy my lies._

_"I promise." I said sweetly giving her a sympathetic look. Despite my words I went straight after the meeting to spray a big ol' Joker grin onto the school's front gate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So she has a split personality... Any idea why? The flashbacks are set before Batgirl DLC. I also want to clear out that I am not medical expert nor I try to be so my descriptions of any mental illnesses and what not are completely fictional and here for a story point reasons. So, keeping that in mind, why not leave a review? It would really do a lot for me.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2 - Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 2 - Knight**

_Knight: (noun) (in the Middle Ages) a man who served his sovereign or lord as a mounted soldier in armor._

* * *

 

The Knight carries me into a small room in ACE chemicals. He isn't the gentlest guy so by carrying me it feels more similar to dragging me around like I am a doll. He leaves me by myself leaning next to a wall. After he leaves the room I get up and try to find a way out. The door is locked from outside and there is no hiding place to be seen. No floor grades, no place to crawl under, no window to climb out.

 **'Is he going to get Scarecrow? Why didn't he carry us straight to him? Is there some secret that will help you? Questions, questions. Too bad that we will never find an answer because some failure over here doesn't let** **_me_ ** **take the leash.'**

"Will you just shut up?" I snap to her. One might think that I am crazy for talking to myself. One is right to assume so.

The door opens once more and I turn to look. My green haired friend stays in my ray of vision making stupid faces.

"It seems to appear that there is no need for my toxin to neutralize you." Scarecrow walks into the room Knight following just one step behind him. The two men couldn't be more different. Scarecrow is dressed, well like scarecrow but his orange glowing toxin is packed into containers around his torso. He is practically covered by it. Knight looks more similar to a militaristic version of Batman. Most likely on purpose, I guess.

"What do you mean?" Knight asks. He seems to be confused but it is hard to tell when mask covers his face and voice synthesizer changes his voice.

"This is Rebecca Robinson. She is diagnosed with a dissociative identity disorder, aren't you Rebecca?" Scarecrow looks even more terrifying that I remember. Then again, I never got to see him up close. His run in with Killer Croc has left him horribly scarred and this time the scarecrow mask isn't only a mask anymore. I can see the rotten, scarred flesh underneath the mask. I turn my face away.

"How did you…?" I'm in a shock. To my knowledge my medical records aren't public information. On the other hand… this is Gotham and if my memory serves me correctly Scarecrow used to be a psychiatrist.

"Once I was a doctor in Arkham. And I have kept a very close eye on your… progress. It is my specialty to know these things, miss Robinson. Now, tell me dear, what do you fear the most? Or is it that obvious?" Scarecrow faces me his needle hand ready. He gently turns my chin forcing me to look at him. Orange fear toxin blazes bright and it glows against my face. His eyes are milky, empty and cold. There is no mercy to be found in those eyes.

**'Remember the time when you did want to color your hair orange? What were you thinking? For your luck I was there to talk you out of it.'**

I am too terrified to even move a muscle. But for once in my life there seems to be some force in the universe who pities me because just as the needles on Scarecrow's hand touch my skin, Knight decides to open his mouth again.

"GCPD officers are outside. They are probably waiting for Batman to show up. Even they aren't foolish enough to try force their way into the factory." Knight cuts Scarecrows move before his toxin gets under my skin.

Scarecrow turns away from me and I release a breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding. Slowly, careful not to attract any attention to myself I inch away from Scarecrow's reach.

"Get your tanks ready for action. I need everything to be ready when Batman shows up." Scarecrow walks away from me and exits the room leaving me alone with Knight. He looks at me for a second but turns to face the wall instead of my probably terrified face and begins to talk to his militia.

**'You did surprisingly well. Of course I would get rid of that terrified expression but hey! Nobody is perfect. Everybody have room for improvement.'**

Hopefully I don't have to see Scarecrow ever again. However I think that's not likely when you look at the situation that I am in. Or my special skills to get into trouble where ever I go or don't go.

"You are coming with me." Knight seems to be addressing me instead of his forces. He roughly drags me up. He catches me off-guard so I immediately fall to opposite direction from where I was. He catches me once more but this time he is gentler when he places me to my feet.

**'That's really pathetic you know. Saved by kidnapper and possibly your future killer. You are upgrading your level.'**

I choose not to listen to her useless voice. Instead I try to think why Scarecrow said that I don't need toxin to neutralize me. I can control my disorder quite well actually. In fact I am quite proud of it considering everything that it has caused. Did he mean that his toxin will snap me forcing me to lose control reverting me back to square one?

Again, Knight lifts me over his shoulder without saying anything and carries me towards the unknown. I hear how some of the militia is whispering about Batman and Scarecrow and I even hear few questions about me as well. None of them are answered leaving me clueless.

**'If you try to think positively this isn't half as bad as last time when you were kidnapped and abused. So this is not too bad. Think of this as a holiday. Your destination can be a crying mess caused by fear toxin or death. If only we knew what the fuck is going on.'**

"Sit there and be quiet." Knights rudely throws me into some dark space. I can sit up straight so this is improvement from the trunk but feels awfully similar to it. I don't know where I am but I can feel cold metal underneath my fingers.

**'If only we could get light...'**

I take my lighter out of my pocket and a small flame appears. It doesn't brighten the space much but it is a start. I'm in some kind of vehicle, I deduce from my surroundings. Only thing that comes to my mind is what I would imagine airplane's or large ship's cargo hold looking like. It's very militaristic, full of boxes that I assume carry weapons. Suddenly I realize I might be locked up next to packed bombs making me even more anxious if possible. I climb to the front part of the vehicle and notice that the radio has been left on. I am too far away to touch it but I can hear voices talking from it.

Before I can listen what the radio is saying, the door opens and Knight enters the vehicle. Quickly I close my lighter, hide it and curl into smallest space possible. I feel how the vehicle starts moving, how its engine vibrates against my side. The moving is too steady to be driving. I figure it's a plane because I have never seen a car or a ship that could fly. Then again that was what people used to say before folks like Superman stepped to the picture so what do I know.

Finally I am able to peak outside of the window and I get a confirmation to my assumption of flying. I see GCPD officers on the bridge and I even get a glimpse of Batman himself. They see us and all take cover when Knight starts shooting. Only Batman is left to face him.

Knight lowers the plane little so he can see Batman better. "Time to die, old man." I hear Knight say.

"In death he has nothing left to fear. Keep him away from ACE chemicals. Your vengeance will come." Scarecrow says stopping Knight's plans.

Knight lifts the plane over the chemical factory. "This end tonight." He says to Batman.

**'Wow he is so over dramatic.'**

Now I am more interested with this Knight fellow. He has army with planes and tanks and he obviously holds a vendetta against Batman. Not many people have those qualities.

"Listen up! Scarecrow tells me that the reaction is nearly complete. Final evacuation of this facility will begin T-minus 30 minutes." Knight informs to his militia. Couldn't he just speak English for god's sake so us regular, no-soldier-very-civilian people could understand? What the fuck T-minus 30 minutes means? Is T similar to X in algebra meaning that it can be literally anything in this situation or is it there just to sound fancy.

"I had him in my sights! I could have ended him right there." Even Knight's robotic voice sounds angry when he is yelling at Scarecrow through the radio.

"We had not broken him yet. It will come." As if to contrast Knight's anger Scarecrow sounds perfectly calm.

"No I've waited long enough. Batman dies. Tonight." He seems to also have a long history with Batman. And I'm the one who is stuck with him during his murderous rage.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Scarecrow voices the million dollar question.

"You could never understand." Knight says darkly.

"Your revenge is at hand. This is his last night."

"I'll make sure of it." Normally I would laugh that kind of threats against Batman but something in Knight's appearance makes me believe that he means business. It also might be the fact that I am his prisoner with no way out.

**'Why every villain has to have personal reason to hate Batman?'**

"Main gate is open. Get ready. You got a billion-dollar tank headed straight for you."

**'That was the best motivational speak that I have ever heard.'**

"He is searching for hostages. Keep non-essential radio chatter to a minimum. He'll be listening. You are listening, aren't you Batman? Then listen to this. To all embedded units in Gotham. Operation savior has begun. Each one of you has a role. Each of you KNOWS your role. So move out into this damn city and lock it down. I want your hands wrapped tight around Gotham's throat within the hour."

 **'Damn. Shit just went down.'** As annoying as it is, I am forced to agree with the extra voice in my head.

Knight chances direction and he is heading towards smaller building next to the main building. He leaves his seat and disappears from my sights. I can still hear him through the radio. There is silence at first but soon I hear a familiar chuckling filtered through a voice synthesizer.

"Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he is planning to leave that room open the fire. Oh and avoid the Bat-symbol. That's a… little trick. That's where the armor is strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders at first, then open coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet." He speaks casually as if this is something that happens often in his everyday life. Something tells me I don't want to know the answer.

**'Looks like B-man is in trouble.'**

"Did you say something?" Knight asks from someone that I can't hear.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. That's why we are going to win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think." Knight says after a minor pause. Either he too has multiple personas or he is referring to Scarecrow or he is just so full of himself that he enjoys to refer to himself using plural in place of singular like us common people, who aren't Two-Face, prefer to do.

"Of course. You are thinking 'Who the hell is this guy?'" He answers to someone. The way he is speaking makes me to suspect that he is having a conversation with Batman. It reminds me of a proud, disobedient boy defying their elders.

"Just so we are both at the same page here. I fully… Fully intend to kill you. But first we are going to make you suffer." How about you tell Batman about me so he can come and save me from this mess like a true dark knight he is?

"We have the target." He says. "Just say the word and I'll end this now. Gotham will be ours." He is quickly cut off by gun sounds. Before I can count to one, Knight returns to the plane.

**'I wish that we could see that. I bet it was badass.'**

"Can I talk now?" I say bravely. Or perhaps stupidly is a better expression.

"Quiet. This isn't over." He commands me. "Operation savior is fully set into action." He says to the radio.

I try to follow what he is doing but I can barely see any of it.

"Aerial unit C: I want the payload primed and ready to drop. Their army won't get anywhere near to this city" He says after a moment. "All remaining units. Final evacuation in T-minus 20 minutes."

It's only been 10 minutes? To me it has felt like a lifetime.

"Rattler force has engaged in the loading bay. Two Diamond hacks in support." A new voice says on the radio. He must be part of the militia.

"I'm watching." Arkham Knight says simply.

Guns shots are heard and after some time the militia guy speaks again. "Sir, the tanks can barely touch alpha target's vehicle. Offensive capability way beyond expectation."

"He's been busy."

So Knight haven't been contact with a Batman for some time. I remember hearing in the media how Batman has updated his car to something that has more common with a tank than a simple car.

"He is in the car! Take cover!" Militia guy shouts.

 **'This should be so good! Imagine all those poor little soldier boys trying to hold their own against Batman! I kinda feel sorry for then. Or not.'**  She giggles loudly.  **'Oh c'mon B. It is pretty funny you know. Just let go for a minute and relax. I can help you.'**

Sometimes I wish that she could take a physical form so I could strangle her to death.

**'Aww, B. I love it when you get all murderous. Makes me remember how alike we truly are under that pathetic shell of yours.'**

"Ground forces: Founders Island is under our control. Watchtowers and checkpoints are fully operational. I want attack units on Miagani now. Get me a drone patrolling every damn back alley." Knight speaks to the radio. This operation seems to be truly big. He wasn't kidding about taking Gotham under his control. He already has one island and it sounded that Miagani would be soon his too. Situation seems to have gone from bad to worse.

I notice how the plane starts to rotate to different direction than before. I can see Batman once again. He has some poor ACE worker with him and of course the Batmobile. I remembered correctly, it looks more like a tank rather than a car.

Another plane flies above the loading area ready to shoot but Batman and the ACE worker make safely to the Batmobile. I can see multiple tanks focusing on trying to destroy Batman and his not-car-like-car.

"Come on hero! Let's see if you can keep up with me." Knight threatens Batman.

Meanwhile Batman has took all of Knight's tanks down and before he can begin to concentrate to the enemy plane properly.

Knight shoots Batman but he dodges and shoots back making the plane startle.

**'He is shooting us! He is shooting us! Didn't he have no killing rule? Where it is when you need it!'**

I think about telling her but decide against it just to be petty.

Knight shoots some missiles but Batman shoots them down. He gets another hit on the plane.

"So, you've still not lost your touch? Good. That's going to make this so much more interesting."

**'Is he fucking crazy!? So third hit is a good thing! We are so going to die!'**

"Do you realize that plane is different than this one?" I whisper trying to make her shut up. Indeed. The plane that we are on is hidden so we can see the fight without actually being a part of it.

Knight is still shooting Batman but he makes his eight hit when Knight starts to talk once more. "Nice shooting. I wish I could be in there. But then, you know, you'd just hold back."

Batman needs to shoot the plane only couple more times but finally he is able to bring that plane to the ground.

"You haven't won. Tonight you'll pay. For everything." Knight sounds angry again.

**'This guy has some serious anger issues.'**

Even though Batman won his battle it brings little joy to me. I am still in great danger.

**'You have really gotten yourself into a proper mess. Remember last time? You know when you almost died? Or the one before that? Where you also almost died? Hmmm, I am beginning to sense a pattern, B.'**

The plane that I am on seems to be moving. We are over the city judging by the glimpses that I get from the window. I can see red lights on the towers and tanks on the streets. Gotham seems now to be ruled by Knight and his forces. He and Scarecrow managed to take over Gotham only in couple of hours.

"You want to see this." Knight says suddenly. It takes a moment from me to realize that he is in fact talking to me and not to his militia.

"Am I allowed to talk yet?" I mumble grateful for my voice not breaking. He doesn't hear me even when I'm kneeling right behind his seat. Or he could be just ignoring me.

"How does it feel? See your home city like this?" He asks a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"You tell me." I only say. Truth to be told I'm terrified. It's only a matter of time when my turn comes to be wrecked either by Knight or by Scarecrow. Or by them both.

The plane turns around so suddenly that I fell painfully to my back and my head hits against something sharp. I don't feel blood but I my eyes see only stars and my ears hear high pitched ringing.

**'Could you not do that again? It's really distracting.'**

I hear Knight saying something but my brains are too slow to take notice what or who he is talking about. Something about evacuation and being on the lover ground or high above, is all that my foggy brain manages to figure out.

"You are lucky." Knight says but this time only to me.

**'Is he serious?'**

"How so?" I ask trying to get my head together. I can see the cargo hold of plane again and the ringing sound has faded so I feel it's safe for me to try to sit.

"You are above of the radiation. And you have the front row seat to see what is coming next."

Radiation? What the hell is he talking about? Why did I need to hit my head just as crucial information is being told?

"Of course I can't guarantee how long your luck will last. Scarecrow loves to test his toxin on civilians."

The plane lands and soon we are back on the ground.

"Why did we land?" I ask. My brain is still little disoriented.

He doesn't answer. Instead he gets out of the plane and lifts me up to his shoulder again. He proceeds to throw me into a car, this time to backseat and tells the driver something. Then he disappears and the car starts moving with only me and my driver.

"Who are you?" The driver asks.

I stay quiet. Instead I try to loosen my ties.

"If you don't wanna talk I understand but it won't make your situation worse if you do." He hints.

"I'm kidnapped. I don't know why I'm here or what you are gonna do with or to me." I say trying to distract him. My ties are almost open. Only a little more time and I'm free. To do what, I don't know.

"Knight says you may try to cause some trouble. We don't want that."

He almost seems to know that my hands are almost free.

"Sorry girlie, but you have gotten into a bigger mess than you can handle." The driver continues.

**'You don't say.'**

I stay silent again.

"We are almost there." The car stops before I can loosen the final inch. The driver gets up and helps me step out of the car too. Before I can do anything that even remotely resembles escaping he hits me to head and I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can I just say that I really enjoy Rebecca's other persona. Thanks for everyone who has left kudos. I am still figuring out the website so excuse me if this is a bit clumsy.  
> Arkham Knight: Thanks for commenting. I am planning to.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3 - Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised I am still continuing this. New chapter today! Yay me!

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 3 - Hostage**

_Hostage: (noun) A person seized or held as security for the fulfillment of a condition._

* * *

 

_"Rebecca, are you awake?" The student counselor asked worryingly. She looked more concerned of me than usual._

_"Yeah. I'm up. What's up?" I said trying to cover a yawn. I was out all night with Miranda, Jack and rest of the gang and didn't have time to sleep at all._

_"I was thinking that maybe a summer job would help your situation."_

_"A job?"_

_"Salary isn't much but at least the place is interesting. There are very strict rules however. You have to follow them if you want to work there."_

_"Woah, I didn't say yes to anything yet. With all respect that I can gather, working during summer isn't really my thing." Or working at all but I decided not to mention that._

_"And messing around in the streets is?" She snapped at me. "If you continue like this, you don't have a choice where you work. At least now you get paid."_

_"But you said that the salary isn't much." I pointed out ignoring her tone of voice._

_"It's not but just listen to me for a moment. You would start immediately when the school ends. Shifts are usually around eight hours but you'll be looking at a lot of night shifts. You can have a free lunch but I seriously recommend bringing your own food with you."_

_"Okay, I'll bite. What would I do?"_

_"Cleaning mostly. Helping at the kitchen and helping doctors…"_

_"Doctors?" I asked. The word stirred my interests._

_"…bringing medication and that kind of work." She continued like I didn't say anything._

_"Hey? Where am I going to work?" I waived my hand in the air in front of the counselor trying to get her attention._

_"So you are interested?" She still didn't tell me what I wanted annoying me most likely on purpose._

_"I guess so…" I agreed slowly. Already I knew that I had made a big mistake. Too late to back down now._

_"Great! I'll contact them immediately." She turned away from me typing something to her computer._

_"Hey, I still need to know where I'm gonna work." I demanded sharply._

_She mumbled something sounding almost guilty._

_"Sorry? I didn't catch that."_

_"You are going to work at Arkham Asylum."_

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes. I'm tied up again but this time my legs are thankfully free. Second thing that my foggy brain registers is a gun pointing between my eyes.

**'Morning.'**

"She is up!" The guard holding the weapon shouts to others.

I turn my head to see better but he stops me poking me with the barrel. "Stay still. You are going to sit there and wait nicely till the Knight gets here."

**'Oh, not him again. I need some fresh faces.'**

"Why you are here anyway?" My rude guard asks.

"I already told that I don't know. Maybe ask your commander. He should know." Shit. I didn't mean to say that. She was trying to get in control.

**'See? I'm useful.'**

"Quit the smart-talk. There wasn't any orders…"

**'Release your hands. You can do it.'**

"… on keeping you alive." He says threateningly.

**'Do it.'**

The guard lowers his gun and cracks his knuckles.

**'Now.'**

Shit.

I get my other hand free and kick my guard where the sun doesn't shine. He has some protection but my sudden actions have left him off guard. My other hand is still tied into the chair so I smash the thing into the man's head. The chair breaks from the impact allowing me to free my both hands. I continue smashing the pieces of the chair into his head until he finally loses his consciousness. Horrified, I drop what is left of the chair to the ground and fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Is he dead?" I'm not brave enough to check.

**'C'mon. Take the gun. We need that.'**

My hands are shaking and it takes a moment to get the stupid thing. I don't even know how to use it.

Next soldier comes around the corner. "Prisoner has escaped. She is armed." He informs the others. Quickly without thinking I point the said weapon at him.

"Hands up in the air!" I shout. Thankfully he does as I command.

"Careful. You are outnumbered." He says looking at me trying to calculate if I have guts to shoot him. I don't know the answer either and I don't want to find out.

"But I'm the one with a gun. And a hostage." I try to sound certain.

"You got to think this straight. This is only gonna end badly for you. So put the gun down and we can all walk away from this in one piece."

"Don't lie to me! Lead me to the door!" I scream at him. "And if I see even one gun aiming at me, this one can say bye bye forever."

The militia member is forced to walk in front of me leading me towards freedom, I hope. From the corner of my eye I see other militia men but none of them try to pull any stunts on me.

"You are making a serious mistake." The former guard, current prisoner warns me.

"Fuck you." She says. I can't seem control our collective mind completely. Now is not the time to worry about this.

"What is happening?" Too familiar robotic sound says.

"Fuck." She sighs. For once I agree. This is not good.

I turn a little to see that Arkham Knight has arrived. He carries some other redheaded girl on his shoulder.

**'He really has a thing to captured girls. Whatever gets him off, I guess.'**

"She is trying to escape." The man who is my hostage shouts.

"I can see that, moron. But how the hell one fragile girl can order room full of soldiers that I trained against Batman in under an hour?" He sounds more than angry or even furious. He sounds like is losing it. Maybe he is.

**'Well, obviously he didn't train them very well.'**

Knight puts the girl down. I notice that he is much more careful with her than with me. I have no time to wonder about that however. The knight is approaching me like a predator would approach it's pray.

"Stop!" I shout and turn my gun towards him. He doesn't listen. He doesn't even seem to be afraid of the gun pointing at him.

Working on autopilot I pull the trigger. To everyone's surprise the bullet hits him to the chest.

"No!" The redhead shouts when the Knight hits the ground. He is still alive I see. Of course he is. He is only shocked that I am capable to shoot him. Truth to be told I am as, if not more, surprised as he is.

But there is now time to waste. The knight will stay down only for a moment. That one opportunity that I have been waiting for. I open the floor grade and dive in. Hopefully everybody were too concentrated to Knight so they didn't notice where I went.

"Where is she?" Someone shouts confirming my wishes to be true.

"Find her. And bring her to me.  _Alive."_ Knight orders. I crawl forward as quietly as I can. I want to get as far away from the Knight as possible.

**'Finally I'm starting to be proud of you. Unless of course you get us both killed. So don't mess this up, B.'**

The grade ends but it leads me into a small room. Doors are closed with weaker walls. With large enough force they would break easily. I have to stay quiet or I will be seized again leading to my very likely death.

**'What now, B? Are we just gonna sit here and wait somebody to rescue us? There is no-one coming. We are on our own so get yourself together.'**

I need to think. How do I get out?

Breath. You are safe, for now.

"Okay, where are you?" I whisper to myself. The answer is that I am located in large room with floor grades and a smaller secret hideout. Okay, that doesn't help much. Think harder, I order. Be aware of your surroundings. The ground seems to tilt slightly from side to side. The movement isn't radical but enough for me to feel it.

"Maybe a boat or an airship." I breathe. The movement is obscure that it leads me to believe that I'm nor inside a boat. So all I have left are airships. Is there any airships in Gotham and if so where are they. The knight has to stay close to the city at all times it seems so I can't be far from my hometown.

"Stagg's airships." The answer hits me. I pray that my guess is right.

"How many enemies are in this room?" I don't dare to think the possible other rooms. One catastrophe at a time, otherwise I will panic.

I remember counting at least six guards plus the Knight. Oh, and also the ginger prisoner but I doubt she wants to harm me even though screaming no when I shot Knight. Oh god, I tried to kill someone.

No, now is not the time for this. Remember, one crisis at a time. I try to focus on the redhead instead. Who is she? Is she also somebody who saw too much like me? And how many are guarding her instead of searching for me at the moment?

**'You need to do something. It's move or die situation.'**

She is right. I need to move. My safe spot is only temporary.

I take a deep breath. Carefully I go back to the floor grade. If I want to escape I need to find a weapon.

**'Use your surroundings.'**

I see one of the militia members walking over my hiding spot. When he doesn't see me I take a quick peak and notice a fire extinguisher. Perfect. Or actually far from perfect but it will do.

As silently as possible I leave the grade and take the fire extinguisher. I tiptoe right behind the militia member. Then I hit him to the head as hard as I can. He collapses heavily to the floor smashing and alarming the nearby guards. I whack him again knocking him out. After that I run straight behind the nearest corner. Now I have to wait for his friends to show up.

I don't have to hold out for long. Soon enough a man sees the body lying on the floor.

"Come here! There is one of us on the ground." He informs to his team members.

When he gets closer I smack him to his temple. This time only one try is enough to knock my target down.

After that the problems arise. Now all of the militia men know my location so they will come in groups. And there is no place for me to hide.

**'Shit! You played yourself in the corner, idiot.'**

I turn around dropping my weapon and I try to climb away. Not surprisingly I'm not successful despite my best efforts.

"You are in a dead end. Surrender while you still can." I fell to the ground to see four militia members pointing their guns at me. I raise my hands over my head as a sign of surrendering. There are no other options.

"Boss, we got her." One of them tells to their com.

"Don't sound so proud. She took two of you out. Get her in here." The knight answers.

**'You were doing so well. And now we are gonna die. Nice work you bozo.'**

* * *

_It was first day of summer vacation. It was also my first day at my new summer job. I had already sat through all the security mumbo jumbo and I had my new work suit on. Well, it wasn't new but this was first time that I ever wore it so it was new to me at least._

_"Follow me." Doctor Westler told me. She was my brand new boss._

_"You will be mainly working in the Medical Facility, some parts of the Penitentiary and the Arkham Mansion. Today you're going to clean at the Penitentiary till lunch. Remember that it is extremely important for you not to make_ any _contact with patients. Most of them are extremely dangerous despite not being at the Intensive treatment. Lunch will be at twelve o'clock. After that you will go straight to my office and wait your next assignments. Is that clear?" She spoke as we walked in the halls of the asylum. They were poorly lit adding to the gothic horror flick aesthetic of the place._

_"Chrystal clear." I said dragging the cleaning supplies behind me. I had tucked my green hair under a hat. One of the rules was that long hair needed to be tied so inmates couldn't get a grip on it. I didn't wear any jewelry because they were also possible security risks._

_"Good. I will see you later then. And don't worry. Just stay alerted and you will do fine." She walked off leaving me alone. I got to admit, this place was very creepy. Very fitting for Gotham's notorious super criminals._

_Before I arrived I did some digging about the asylum. This place's website; ArkhamCare was a typical bullshit site that every hospital had but when I investigated some more I found a lot of juicy stuff. Apparently the founder of this place had ended up becoming one of the patients. He murdered one of the inmates quite brutally after he killed the founder's family or something like that. More recent cases were about missing patients. Nobody seemed to know what exactly was up with that. Or to be accurate, didn't want to know._

_For the first weeks I cleaned the buildings and helped in kitchen just as my student counselor told me. Personally I preferred the kitchen to the cleaning. Sometimes I was allowed to serve food to the patients which was the best part of the job. I wasn't allowed to talk to them of course and I seemed to be practically invisible to them. But the inmates weren't invisible to each other. It was interesting to hear how they talked, acted and mocked the food and the doctors._

_After doing couple of weeks only cleaning and kitchen jobs I was promoted to serve the medications to lower level patients and sometimes even help doctors with their interviews. One of my responsibilities were bringing casefiles and stuff like that. Secretly I read every casefile that I got my hands on which was strictly illegal. That caused me to learn about the inmates more. I knew where their cells were, who their doctors were and even their social status inside the Asylum._

_These promotions didn't exclude my earlier tasks of cleaning and kitchen work but the new tasks were much more rewarding. I met even more patients than while I served their food. The Intensive Treatment was still off limits for me. Just when I was ready to give up all hope my downfall started._

* * *

I am held as a prisoner. Again. But for a change I'm not tied up like before. Instead I'm dragged by the Knight into somewhere. I don't dare to ask where.

"That thing you pulled off earlier was extremely stupid." He states as he pulls roughly with him.

**'But we weren't hit by a bullet by a girl who has never shot anyone…'**

"I didn't have of a much choice." I mumble keeping my voice down so he doesn't hear me.

**'Jokes on you, big guy.'**

"I won't underestimate your stupidity again." He says.

**'Well that wasn't very nice.'**

He hauls me into a new smaller room than I was before and tosses me to the floor like I am some puppet instead fully grown adult.

"You will soon realize that your stunt was your worst mistake." He says cruelly towering over me.

At first I don't understand what he means but then Scarecrow steps inside causing me to realize what is about to happen.

**'Shit.'**

"Nice to see you again, miss Robinson. I heard you caused some problems earlier." He walks towards me taking his time. I back up as far as I can. I am still crawling on the floor, too scared to stand up.

"You seem to be afraid. There is no need for that yet." He is still edging closer as my back hits the wall. I am trapped.

"Let me see if my hypothesis was correct. What are you really afraid of, Rebecca?" He kneels down to my level. He seems to be lightweight so when his needle hand closes in with my neck I try to push him away with all of my strength.

"Ah, there seems to be little fight left in you. Admirable but ultimately worthless." He waves his other hand and the Knight comes to help him. He forces my hands to the ground and one of his legs locks mine so I can't kick anyone. There is no way for me to escape.

**'Pussy. There is still one thing that I can do.'**

She spits straight into Arkham Knight's mask. I can't react to it however because I feel the cold metal on my skin. The needles has penetrated my skin. Gotham's map on the Knight's helmet is the last thing I see before the laughter blinds me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will continue. Unfortunately my computer deleted all of my stories (and pictures and everything) including this one. Lucky for me (and maybe you if you like the story) most of what I had written had been already updated (note: This happened when I first published the chapter so around fall 2015) so it wasn't that bad. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4 - Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for detailed descriptions of torture, abuse and violence. The chapter doesn't include sexual violence. Other chapters (unless announced otherwise) are safe for teens.

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 4 - Joke**

_Joke: (noun) A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline._

* * *

 

_I wake up alone in a dark room. I can hear how water drops from the ceiling tapping the floor with a steady rhythm. My arms, legs and torso are tied to a standing table located in middle of the space. Only source of light is a light bulb above my head. The place seems far too familiar but my brains are still working slowly not connecting the threads._

_"Becky honey, I'm home." I hear a familiar maniacal laugh. My body reacts before my mind is able to creating a fight or flight response. Unfortunately I am still chained into a table forcing me to stay still._

_"Why are you so shy suddenly? Back at the Asylum you just kept talking and talking. Seriously I thought you will never shut up. Don't you dare to say you are starting to be afraid of little old' me? Don't worry, Becky, it's just your dear uncle J." I feel his hand caressing my cheek. His touch is gentle but it doesn't make me feel any better._

_"Where am I?" I dare to ask. My voice is shivering. He seems different than before. Funny trickster act is over stepping to give space the jester of genocide, clown prince of crime, the truly scariest man in Gotham._

_"With me! That's all you need to know. Little mystery keeps things always interesting. Even Bats agrees with that. Or I think so. Huh, never bothered to ask." He starts laughing but it soon turns into serious sounding coughs._

_"Why am I here?" My brain still seems to be working slower than rest of the world giving me no information what my last memory is. Everything feels so familiar but somehow different than before. Like a twisted déjà vu._

_"Are we in Arkham City?" The answer hits me. Everything seems so unreal. This can't be happening. Authorities wouldn't really send an underage girl into a mega prison with all the most dangerous criminals that Gotham has to offer, wouldn't they?_

_"Clever girl, Becky. This is so much fun having you around. Harley means well but it's always nice to have new toys. Normally I just hit her but sometimes even that doesn't help. Foolish woman, she is. I'm sure you understand what I mean, right Becky?" He pets my cheeks again._

_"Why am I here?" I ask again trying to ignore the chills going down my spine. I would rather be anywhere else than here. This has to be a nightmare. Gotham was a crazy city but sending a minor to a super prison turned into a war zone was just too far out there. Sure, crazier things had happened but they couldn't happen to me, right?_

_"You are my plan B, honey! Everything can happen and my last backup plan escaped. Can you believe that? After all that I did for him. Snapped his bones, burned his skin, broke his mind… So ungrateful. I need to start taking better care of you teens, it seems. Who knows, maybe I got lucky and you turn out to be even better than him. Your hair is an immediate improvement at least." He gently combs through my green hair with his long fingers._

_"Could you not do that?" I ask trying to sound braver than I truly feel._

_"Does this make you uncomfortable?" His hands start to move faster and faster. His movements transform into more aggressive ones. It seems as if he is trying to rip my hair and scalp off._

_"How about this?" He begins to remove my clothes. I shift uncomfortably. Now I really don't like where this is going._

_"Oh, don't look so frightened. You ain't the one for me, Becky." He laughs when he sees my pale face. Once he is finished I am trapped into a fucking table, virtually naked._

_"You don't need these rags anymore, Becky." He tosses my clothes out of my line of sight._

_All that I have left are a purple tank top and my undergarments. My complexion looks unhealthily pale, reminding me of a sickly grey color._

_"You have such a lovely skin, Becky. Once I had a skin like that too. It would be most unfortunate if anything happened to that lovely complexion of yours." He lets out a dark giggle. This time he manages not to cough._

_Without a warning I feel something hit my ankles. The cold metal painfully bruising me causes me to whimper._

_"You like that? Maybe we should try again, but this time in a different place? Why wouldn't we start with your knees?"_

_I feel how he whacks me again. My legs twist as much as they are able to and my toes curl up trying to numb out the pain._

_"My first subject didn't know which one hurt more. A." He beats me again. "Or B."_

_Honestly I can't tell the difference between the options. I bit my lip bloody feeling salty tears fall from my eyes._

_"You can scream if you want to. It's not like anyone is gonna hear you." He hums at me. He hits me again and this time I can't stop the cry of agony escaping from my lips._

_"Good. Scream for me, Becky. I know you want to." He starts to laugh sadistically. His laughing only crows darker and darker and it never ends._

* * *

_I still hear his laughter in my ears. I am shaking violently from cold. I can't feel my toes or my fingers properly. I have lost too much weight and my skin has turned from pale to completely white with a hint of grey._

_"Becky? Are you there? I'm sorry I'm late. Uncle J just had a really busy day today. Harls was especially annoying and all of my henchmen, don't even get me started about them, you wouldn't believe the mess that they made. It's always nice to remember that you are in here, ready to bring smile on my face." I hear how he picks up something from the floor. Probably a crowbar. It seems to be his favorite weapon to torment me with._

_"Nothing makes me happier than seeing my marks on you. This is gonna be so much fun, Becky." I feel the crowbar crashing against my ribs. "Remember, in the future, never start with the victims head. It makes them all fuzzy and they can't feel the next hit properly."_

* * *

_You know, Becky, you really didn't have much friends, didn't you. It has been eight years and I have still not heard any news about you. I figured that at least one would miss you, file the missing person report but nothing! Can you believe it? Nobody seems to even remember Rebecca Robinson in the outside world." His laughter cackling around me. I've noted his new tactic. Every time he enters my holding place, he blind folds me so I wouldn't spoil the surprise. He usually hits me couple times just for the kicks of it. Then he does something else that causes lesser pain. I can hear buzzing sound and sharp pokes on my skin but I never complain. He talks mostly then._

* * *

_"Six days, you know. Only six days when I got you with me. It feels like a lifetime don't you think. Funny how time flies when you are having fun. Ah, sometimes I think I have known you forever. Maybe even longer than Bats. No, no, no, no, no. That's too much. But you are at the solid second place."_

* * *

_"I have something new for you today. After all it is our four month anniversary. We need something to spice up our relationship. I have a new toy to play just for you. Harls would kill you for this opportunity. Better keep this just between us, eh? Our little secret." He blocks my vision again so I can't see what he is talking about. All I know this will not end well for me._

_A new kind of pain violates through me. It is caused by cold steel but this is no crowbar. This is sharper, a knife. He is carving me open as if I was a pumpkin._

_"Let's put a smile on that face." I feel a sharp pain spreading from my cheeks. The warm blood drips down my neck. I can't even scream anymore. I haven't use my voice since god knows when._

_"Now you're always smiling."_

* * *

_My position has changed. I'm not tied into a table anymore. I'm hanging from the ceiling. The rope is tied around my wrists leaving me hovering and not being able to touch the ground. Both of my shoulders are out of joint._

_"Do you like it? You look like you are part of the decoration. You look so pretty up there, Becky. Almost as if you were in a hanging tree." He laughs. It turns to coughing but he still manages to get out couple more chuckles from his heartless chest._

_"They strung up on man, they say who murdered three…" He sings. "Of course I've murdered more than three but details can't always matter in art, right Becky?" He kicks my torso. At least he didn't bring the crowbar with him. Yet._

_"You should sing more often. And I bet you enjoy singing too." I feel little more pain again but it is nothing compared to my other bruises._

_"We have almost passed the part one of my plan. About the damn time if you ask me. It's been five years since we started. You are starting to look old, Becky." He giggles as he cuts my skin._

_"I haven't been honest with you. I know! Shocking! But don't worry, there is a good reason for it. Finally the time has come to tell you something very important, so listen up, kiddo." He says while he picks up the crowbar._

_"I," Pain on my lower stomach. "Haven't," Pain on my upper back. "Feeling," Pain on my right knee. "Like," Pain on my left shoulder. "Myself," Pain under my ribs. "Lately." He lets the crowbar go._

_"I'm sick. Soon I will come the time when I laugh my last laugh. But don't worry, Becky. Uncle J always has ace up on his sleeve. Remember back when I said you would be my plan B? Now the time has come. You are almost ready for the grand finale." His voice has a sick sense of proudness in it._

_"Only couple touches here," He smacks me. "And here," More pain. "And here." He starts to laugh but it immediately turns into a cough._

_"As I said I haven't been well. Strange keeps bringing in these stupid doctors. They really don't get the jokes. Harley is a mess, crying all the time. She isn't that fun to kick around anymore. Can you imagine? Even Bats hasn't showed up. If he doesn't come soon I'll have go get him by myself." He laughs stepping into the dim light. This is the first time I see his face since the Asylum. He is right. He is sick. His hair looks thinner and his face looks absolutely horrible. Even his suit is darker than before._

_"I don't want to spoil the fun for you but just wait. Bats doesn't even gonna know what hit him." He giggles._

_"You are the key part of the after laughs. Just wait. But don't hold your breath." He walks away leaving me alone in the dark._

* * *

_"Today is the day that we both have been waiting for." Now my only source of light isn't the lonely lightbulb that is barely working. Fluorescent lamps are clearing rest of the room. It is smaller than I thought. It's covered with messy tiles and rusty pipes. Files are falling off from the walls but this isn't the thing I focus on. I can only look at the Joker. He is facing me, holding a camera._

_"I wanted to record this moment for future generations. Trust me, it's worth it. You are finally ready, darling. You are complete." He takes few steps back to get a better look at his work. I'm still hanging from the ceiling. Slowly something mechanical turns me around to look at opposite direction. Having the Joker standing behind my back isn't the best feeling in the world but it is nothing next to him creeping in the dark._

_I see that we are not alone. There is another girl hanging from the ceiling at the opposite side of the room. She is stripped almost naked wearing only a dirty top and underwear. She is terribly skinny. I can count every rib. Her body is full of tattoos. Jesters, cards, laughing sounds and smiles are just some of the pictures I can see. They cover most of her bare skin. The tattoo that is most noticeable is the big mouth tattooed to her right arm._

_Even with all the scars, bruises and tattoos the girl's face is the worst. Filthy hair covers most of it but I am able to spot extremely nasty looking scars on both of her cheeks that form a permanent grin._

_"So beautiful. I'm so proud of you." The Joker pretends to wipe away a tear._

_"It's time for your final exam. This is the hard one. But I know you can do it. Everything depends on it." He backs away to the door. He pulls a switch and my body falls to the floor. The other girl falls too. Do we have to kill each other? To see which one survives. How can we do that? My both shoulders are dislocated and I can't notice anything that I could use as a weapon._

_"It's go time. I'm sorry that I can't stay to see the finale. Bats has finally come to town and I have a big plan to execute. Gotta run! See you soon." With that the Joker disappears leaving me alone with the other girl._

_We both stay still. She is probably waiting for the right moment to attack. She reminds me of a starved animal._

_After some time of us both not moving I decide it is safe to have a quick look around. The room seems to be perfectly symmetrical as if half of it is only a reflection caused by a gigantic mirror._

_A terrible thought hits me. I look at my right hand. There is a big smile. I swallow the rising panic down. I try to move my legs. The other girl tries to do the same. My eyes drop back to my right arm._

_It can't be._

_There is no way._

_No._

_No. No. No. NO. NO!_

_That buzzing sound, the needle hitting my skin…_

_It's not possible._

_Now you're always smiling._

_NO!_

_This… this is just too much for me. I can't… I don't…_

_"Ha."_

_"Ha ha."_

_"_ _Ahha ha hah ha haa. Ahha hah ha ha ha hah haa!"_

_Mirror-girl laughs sounds like the Joker. She starts from dainty giggle but soon her laughter fills the entire room. It echoes from the wall hitting back at me like a physical slap. It numbs me. The pain doesn't hurt that much anymore._

_The laughter only grows into a maniacal cackle. There is no room in my mind for anything else._

_This is how it happened… This is how Rebecca Robinson died._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really nervous about this chapter so I would appreciate to hear your opinions. Even if it's something small like "good chapter" or similar to that. It would help me a lot. This is the most important chapter of the story so far so I really hope i didn't mess it up. The Joker is a tricky one to write. He is so often written badly (at least to me, lol). He is a sick psycho after all. Funny psycho but extremely dangerous.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5 - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick update for you, I'm going to update once a week, probably during weekends because my school has started and my band practices take some of my free time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 5 - Escape**

_Escape: (verb) [no object] Break free from confinement or control._

* * *

Rebecca is curled up against the wall in a smallest space as possible. She has wrapped her hands around her knees and her eyes are closed. Most disturbing about her is the bright and insane laughter that is bubbling out of her despite the fear toxin.

"Interesting." Scarecrow bends over her to examine his latest victim closer. Jason decides it is best to keep his distance. Despite being so used to Crane's acts he still finds it disturbing. The girl doesn't interest him in anyways. Jason looks at her with disgust. He can't pity the toxin's victims. She is only a start for something much bigger.

"I can't see why." Jason answers truly. Her reaction to being intoxicated is unordinary but Jason's world doesn't resolve around fear like Scarecrow's, no matter what he insists to Jason.

"My toxin had even better effect than I imagined." Scarecrow turns around leaving the girl to her misery. "Where is Miss Gordon?"

"She is at the main room ready to be questioned. Remember Crane, do not harm even a hair on her head." Jason is glad that his mask covers his face and voice synthesizer changes his voice. His guilt for seizing Barbara is inconvenient to say the least. Jason has to ignore their old friendship and Barbara's innocence. Killing Bruce is most important.

"Without the predicted setback at the ACE chemicals the plan is working perfectly. Cloudburst is nearly ready and your troops will keep Batman too busy to stop it from detonating." Scarecrow sounds pleased.

"My militia has taken control of Gotham. He will lose everything." Jason says.

"Good, good. Gotham will crumple tonight. After that you can do with Batman whatever you desire." Scarecrow takes his leave. Jason is left alone with the poisoned girl.

"This is going to take while." He sighs. It would be easiest to kill her while under the toxins influence but it seems so pointless. He is willing to sacrifice civilians to kill Bruce but Rebecca's death wouldn't bring Jason any closer to his goal than letting her live.

After some time, the laughter stops and Rebecca opens her eyes. She stands up quickly. Outright, Jason notices something is wrong. Her posture is different. Her shoulders are now back and not hunched like earlier. Her arms are resting against her sides and not crossed to protect her like earlier. Her behavior has changed significantly.

"Why so serious?" She smiles widely showing her teeth. The smile emphasizes the healed scars on her cheeks.

Even Rebecca's voice sounds different. She speaks with a louder voice and not mumbling like before the toxin. Jason notes that it's higher pitched than earlier. She is slightly disturbing, because of these changes. Jason has seen his fair share of fear toxin victims since his Robin days. He has been gassed few times himself. Never before he has witnessed the victim growing in confidence after being exposed to the toxin.

"What do you mean?" Jason asks.

"You should take your mask off. Nobody can't see the great big smile of yours." Rebecca points out showing eerily resemblance to someone that Jason would rather forget.

"I don't smile." Jason says without humor in his voice. He hasn't really smiled since the Joker.

"C'mon! You have to smile sometimes!" She says her smile rowing larger.

"I'll take you back." Jason grabs Rebecca's upper arm being done with this useless bullshit.

"You are no fun. No cookies for you." She crosses her arms, pouting like a little child.

"You can't be serious. A minute a go you were okay being dragged and now you are acting like a kid." Jason curses taking a better grip of her arm.

"Technically it wasn't me who was okay being dragged. I would have punched you at least." She lifts her eyebrows at Jason.

"Oh, you mean…?" Jason understands. It must be the disorder that Scarecrow was talking about.

"Yap. Rebecca left the building. But you gotta admit, she pulled off quite a show. My favorite part was shooting you. Without that armor of yours you would be dead meat by now. I bet that you didn't see that coming."

Jason doesn't say anything. Only reasonable thing he thinks to do is pull the girl who was Rebecca behind him despite her resistance.

"Can I have gum?" She asks with her annoying high-pitched voice. It seems that this personality doesn't understand when or how one should stay silent.

"No." Jason snaps at her. He has better things to do than babysit an unimportant hostage. Scarecrow could be doing who knows what to Barbara.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to always yell at people. Gosh." She rolls her eyes showing no survival instinct.

"I liked the quiet one better." Jason says pettily.

"Until she shot you?" She giggles.

"You are going to stay here until I get back." Jason dumps her inside a small cell with a class door. It was used to store Scarecrow's lab rats but they are all dead now.

"Love what you have done with the place. Dead body on the floor really lifts the mood." She pokes the dead body with a tip of her toe seemingly unbothered by the corpse.

Ignoring her, Jason slams the door right to her face and rushes off from her complaints, resembling her of Batman.

* * *

_When my end started it was regular day. No dramatic incident, no dark and stormy night, just plain old boring workday at the Asylum. The day started with me helping in the kitchen until it was lunch time for the inmates. It was my evening shift when the day developed into something more. I was walking to check what I was supposed to do next when I heard Quincy Sharp, Hugo Strange and Gretchen Whistler talking about something. Against my better judgement I decided to eavesdrop._

_Curiosity killed the cat they said._

_"We need someone to take their medicine to them." Whistler said with a worried expression._

_"As if the medicine would help them anyway." Sharp spurted. I had no experience of leading an Asylum but I am pretty sure that if you are warden of the said place, like Sharp is, thinking medicating your inmates is useless is pretty far out there._

_"Careful, Quincy. You don't really think that." Strange had a weird hypnotizing voice giving me the creeps. I had never met him earlier but his reputation I knew._

_"You are right, Hugo. I apologize. I wasn't being rational." Sharp agreed instantaneously._

_"Robinson? What are you doing here?" Whistler noticed me._

_I took a deep breath. Lie, you can do this, I thought. "I couldn't help but overheard what you were talking about. Maybe I could help? You know, with the medicine."_

_The trio looked at each other. "I suppose that's a good idea. She only needs to place the medicine in right lockers. It is part of her job, isn't it?" Sharp asked looking at Strange. Weird, I thought Sharp was supposed to be the one leading this place but the power imbalance between the men was obvious. Maybe he was just asking the head doctor's opinion. If that sounded reasonable then why am I still alarmed by their behavior?_

_"Yes. Miss Robinson seems perfect for the job, don't you think so too, Gretchen?" Strange agreed. It sounded like it was already settled and he was just asking Whistler's opinion to be polite._

_She looked at me haltingly. "Fine. I can give her the right medication." She said prompted me to follow her._

_"I can do that. You are already running late from your session with Waylon Jones." Aka Killer Croc I transferred in my head. Doctors in here liked to call all the villains with their real names. I didn't ever really get that. I figured it was to remove some power from them or something. Strange was not exception to that rule. From the look of him, he was probably the one who made it up._

_"Sure…" She sounded suspicious but agreed with Strange. She and Sharp walked away leaving me alone with Strange. The situation made me feel nervous but I tried to ignore the feeling. I didn't trust Strange but there was nothing that he could do to me now, was there._

_"Walk with me, Miss Robinson." I did as he said. I pulled my wagon with me so it was hard to keep up with his quick steps. Not to mention that I stood nearly foot shorter than he._

_"You were recommended to come here by your school counselor." It wasn't a question._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?" He said. I had a feeling that Strange wasn't making small talk._

_"I think you already know." I answered him._

_"Clever girl." He chuckled at me. It wasn't a friendly gesture. "With your history, you should be careful in here. Everything isn't always as it seems, especially in here."_

* * *

The Knight left me into a cell. Into a fucking cell! With a dead body. What a fun roommate to have.

"I need to get out of here." I try to punch the glass but nothing happens. Well if you don't count bleeding knuckles but nothing  _useful_ happens.

I take more power to my kick by leaning against a wall. Still the glass stays infuriatingly intact. I guess I'm not the first one who has tried to break out of this cell. The dead body probably tried before kicking the bucket.

"It feels like I'm back inside her mind. I can see everything but I can't affect anything." I sit down crossing my legs.

I see my reflection from the window. I rub off most of Rebecca's foundation that she uses to cover up her scars and tattoos. Only tattoos on my face are two lines going through my eyes, similar to clowns. Rest of the tattoos Rebecca has covered with clothing. I find a bright red lipstick from Rebecca's pockets. I have a distant memory of it being a free sample. It doesn't matter for what I am doing. I open the lipstick and smudge it around my mouth and scars to make them pop.

"Now I'm always smiling." I giggle at my face. Now the rest of the body.

I remove her dark grey hoodie first. I don't need it. I keep the jacket put now it reveals the purple tank top underneath. I pull it little lower to show more cleavage. I don't want to see any marks on Rebecca anymore. This is my body now. It's her own fault really. She called me to come out. Now she has to deal with consequences.

Rebecca chose to wear jeans for today. How typical of her. They aren't nearly as elastic as I want. I need to get new pants as soon as I get out of here. Maybe sprinkle in some cute accessorizes, like a cute handback or eyeballs for earrings. Something simple and stylish.

The bigger problem are the weapons. Rebecca surrendered her taser and knife away earlier living me nothing else than teeth and nails. It seems like this girl bites and scratches too.

I look my reflection again. Dark green eyes, pale skin, immediate resemblance to a clown. The hair is the only problem. It should be green but no, B had to be a buzz killer and dye it purple. At least the purple is better than her natural strawberry blond hair. Still, green would have been the option that I would have chosen.

I stand up with a one quick move. The jeans are really irritating. I could always try to steal something but my roommate does have very poor taste regarding clothes. They weren't… to die for. The thought makes me giggle.

"B, these jeans are really awful. What were you thinking?" I flirt with my reflection. I know she can see me. I always saw what she saw.

"Revenge is sweet." I smile.

"What the fuck?" I hear a surprised voice.

"So my Knight in not so white armor has decided to come back for their princess." My answer doesn't miss a beat. I turn around to see him putting my hands to my hips.

"What the hell happened to your face?" The Knight asks.

"Makeup can do miracles, you know. I personally prefer more natural look." I flash a flirty grin at him. To my surprise he opens the cell door for me, letting me out.

"Where am I going now? There better be gum for me."

"Seriously, what happened to your face?" He asks again still looking at me.

"Girl gotta have couple secrets on her sleeve." Is my only answer. It's so much more fun when I'm in charge. Well he is still pointing a gun at me, so technically I am not in charge but I am damn well doing better than Rebecca was.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Punchline. And you are?" I do a theatrical bow.

"Very funny. Rebecca already tried that." He says. Seems like this one doesn't want to play.

"I forgot. My memory isn't the best one." I exaggeratedly hit my head.

He guides me without speaking a word through the different corridors but it soon gets boring for me.

"Are we there yet?" I whine.

"No." His answer is blunt.

"Are we there yet?" I try again.

"Are you like eight or something?" He snaps back.

"You have a great temper. Did you know that?"

"You aren't the first one who has told me that."

"Maybe you should take a hint then." I pause for a moment as if to think of something. "Do you have any gum?"

"Still no. Wouldn't you just shut up? What is it with that gum anyway?" The Knight is clearly very irritated with me.

"I can't answer because you told me to shut up." I grin.

The Knight lets a deep sigh. "You already answered. And obviously you don't understand the term quiet."

"Oh snap. You really got me there." I say sarcastically.

"Very funny." He sounds even more sarcastic than me, if possible.

"Are we ther…"

"Yes, we are."

"Ouh." I stop like I've hit a wall.

Before he can throw me to the floor like a doll, I walk in middle of the room. It is big but there are no militia members in here. The ship seems way too quiet when compared to my arrival.

"I'm not that easy to throw around." I warn the Knight.

"Fine." He stands in front of me, towering over me.

"What now?" I say tilting my head slightly.

"We decide are you going to live or die."

"That's sounds fair. All though I have to admit that I like the first option better. I promise to stay out of your and your little tin soldiers' way. I'll even avoid the fear enthusiastic. I don't contact Bat-Brain or his little helpers. I'll be a good girl. But I won't leave Gotham."

"Why?"

"This is day will be remembered. I wanna be here to witness all the messed up chaos that I'm sure you and your boss have planned. Having front row seats for Gotham turning into true hell sounds like a party for me."

"Touching." He says faking interest.

"But…?" I wait.

"It would be easier to kill you." He says truthfully.

"Look. I have been through a lot. Let this one time in life be easy for me." I beck.

"I'm sorry." He grabs my wrists with one hand.

"No, you are not." I try to pull my arms back. I need to use strength to even get one of them out. He grabs it again with his other hand as if I am an undisciplined brat.

"What's this?" He sees one of my smile tattoos peaking under my jacket's sleeve.

"A tattoo. I'm sure you have heard of them."

He pulls the sleeve up to take a closer look. It reveals more similar tattoos.

"How many of these you have?" His voice sounds weird.

As for an answer I lower my jacket revealing more tattoos. Not all of them. There is more under my shirt and jeans but most noticeable ones are in my upper body.

He looks at them for a long time. Then he explodes.

"What the hell? Don't you understand what those mean? Are you stupid? You have  _him_  all over your skin. Your scars? It was a vise choice to cover them. You… you…" He doesn't seem to find a word that would be bad enough to describe me.

"You know what, you won! Leave this place. You have five minutes before I order my men to kill you. Just leave." His voice changes into cold and cruel. Before it was full of hate and rage even when he wasn't directing it at me. But now it is empty. He sounds almost as scary as Scarecrow.

Without another word he leaves the room. I can only stare him go.

Then the reality of the situation hits me. If I'm not going to move and fast I will certainly die.

I run through the halls that are empty. It feels like I am running through a ghost town and exit isn't anywhere to be seen. Finally I come across an open door that leads to outside. The problem is that I'm inside an airship and the drop to the ground is quite long.

"Well I always wanted to end this on a high note." I open my arms as if I'm preparing to fly and simply fall through the air.

Laughter bursts out of me. The cold fresh air feels good against my skin. It feels like I'm flying.

Sadly, the moment is gone in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As most of you probably guessed her body tattoos are very similar to Jared Leto's Joker. This whole story is actually inspired from a video where a girl cosplayed him and I though, you know what, I'd like to know what is her story. Please leave a review.  
> By the way if any of you are wondering I've started posting this story to fanfiction.net couple years back so some of the author's notes can be a bit weird because of it.  
> Takemetowonderland420: Yayy! I hope I won't dissapoint.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6 - Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

**Broken Toys**

**Chapter 6 - Ghost**

_Ghost: (noun) An apparition of a dead person which is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous imagine._

* * *

 

"Ex Bird-boy." I note.

"Rebecca, what were you thinking? Have you become suicidal again?" Nightwing worries just seconds after stopping me from falling. I giggle at him.

"Oh, it's Punchline." He sighs. It annoys me how disappointed he sounds. Must be Rebecca in me. He saved her ages ago so she feels the childish need to please him.

"In the flesh." I say as Nightwing lands softly on a rooftop near the Stagg's airships.

"She was doing so well." He sounds disappointed. I can't allow that.

"People change."

"What? No bad punchline?"

"Very funny. Jokes are my thing." I cross my arms like a child.

"Not in this scenario." He takes some gadget and while holding me he starts to move building to building. The gadget looks what I would imagine grappling hooks looking like so it must be that.

"What has happened in here?" I ask looking down to the streets. I only see gang members destroying everything what they can, having miniature riots and shooting guns to the air. It looks fun.

"Scarecrow threatened to fill the whole city with his newest fear toxin. After the whole city was evacuated, apart from police and fire fighters and of course criminals decided to stay, including some big names, the tanks came."

Rebecca's memories are always little cloudy but I'm able to recall the mayhem in Pauli's diner. Even foggier memory reminds me how my original kidnappers were talking about tanks. Seems like their plan worked.

"Everybody who are somebody in this city's underworld are here, Penguin, Two-Face, obviously Scarecrow, even Firefly has returned from his slumber and Riddler is podcasting nearly as often as Crane is. Even some new enemy called Arkham Knight has arrived to Gotham."

Him I could remember quite easily. The memory makes me involuntarily shudder.

"That's what happened in a nutshell." Nightwing informs.

"Why you are here? Aren't you supposed to be in Blüdhaven?"

"I was tracking Penguin. Now I'm helping Batman to take out the trash."

"How is he doing by the way? Must be hard for him to share custody of his baby." I comment waving my hand at the city below us.

"He is working on it." As an answer, a nearby tank blows up and I see dark figure destroying its way through the streets.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask pointing at the moving figure that blows up another tank.

"Batmobile, I see it's been updated." Nightwing observes. I see him frowning at the sight.

"It doesn't even look like a fucking car. It's blowing up tanks and shooting shit." The not-car stops suddenly shooting smaller black figure to the night sky who soon disappears out of my sight.

* * *

_I was making my way through the Intensive Treatment building. Finally I was alone and not babysat by some random doctor in Arkham. The long suffering working inside penitentiary had come with a prize. The loonies there were yelling all the time making my ears ring and head hurt so the silence inside Intensive Treatment was welcomed. Not to mention the perks of this location. Previously I was able to only secretly read some of the inmate's files. Now I had full access to see them in person. Of course some of the calmer criminals I had seen before but the really messed up cases were locked inside the deepest, darkest and the most secure location in the asylum. And now I had the chance to distribute their medication._

_I had already done most of my round. I still hadn't seen the man who I was looking for but he had to be here. Probably in the deepest hole that this place could provide. Guards were everywhere but most of them didn't seem to focus on their job. I passed Frank Boyles, a man that I always disliked. I was not surprised to smell liquor in his breathing. He left me alone for once, maybe remembering the last time that we met._

_I almost lost my job because of him. He had grabbed my ass and I, like any other normal teenager had twisted his wrist and told him I'm a minor and way out of his league. He had not took kindly to that. I had no doubt he could beat me then and there, he was a big guy and I've seen him beating up the inmates plenty of times, but out there in the streets was a different story. Those who have patience will always get their revenge. The only reason that Boles didn't hit me was that my boss, Whistler witnessed what happened and even he isn't that stupid. Whistler spoke for me to the warden allowing me to keep my job. Boles didn't get any punishment of course but maybe the look in my eyes warned him to back off._

_I was doing my job and putting correct medicine in the correct lockers. Occasionally I peeked inside the cells to have a look at the inmates but only for a moment. I saw many familiar faces but not the one I was hoping to find._

_"Hey! A new one!" I heard Harley Quinn's high pitched voice. I placed her medicine in her locker resisting the urge to look her in the eyes._

_"Don't bother sweetie. I don't eat those anyway." She said while trying to read me behind the bars._

_I remember the order about no talking unless it was absolutely necessary._

_"Are you a shy one? Don't worry. I don't bite." Her smile was actually surprisingly friendly. She even looked friendlier than my actual friends like Miranda and Jack. It was hard to remember that she was psychotic killer and not some friendly stranger._

_I allowed myself one look, just one. My deep green eyes met her bright blue ones through the bars. She is younger than I thought. Must be under thirty or then she just looked really young. I would estimate her age to be around twenty five but she must be older, I thought remembering her working in the asylum before her transformation from Harleen Quinzel to Harley Quinn._

_She seemed taller than me but not by much. She was very pretty, no wonder that the Joker chose her. Even in ugly orange inmate clothes and with messy hair and without makeup she seemed bright, bubbly and very sweet. I had to constantly remind myself that she is a known psychopath._

_"It's okay if you don't talk. We really need more of those in here." She was right behind the bars now. "Take Eddie for example. He just can't shut up." By Eddie she probably meant E. Nygma aka Riddler. I've read his casefiles, even seen him once before he escaped leaving his old cell filled with riddles. Most seemed to think he was harmless but I've heard few worrying stories about the true nature of his mind games. If one failed to answer correctly, the Riddler would find a new imaginative way to brutally murder them for their mistake._

_"Who are you talking to Harley?" I heard a new very distinguishable voice. It was him, it has to be, the Joker. I turned to face him completely forgetting Harley. He has captured every fiber of my being with a single question._

_"New guy. She brought our meds." Harley answered._

_"Don't be shy." The Joker's face peaked through his cell's window. He wasn't wearing his signature red lipstick but otherwise up close he looked exactly I had seen him on television. Same bleached white skin, same bright green hair and eyes but the cameras didn't do justice for his energy and aura. He seemed to fill the room just by standing there and doing nothing._

_I automatically stepped closer. The moment seemed unreal. The man who had effected so much of my life was finally so close to me that I could touch him if I wanted._

_"Good girl. What's your name?" He asked, smiling._

_I never didn't like the stupid rules anyway so I answer to his question. "Rebecca." I had the sense to give him only my first name._

_"Becky sounds better to me." The Joker thought._

_I chose his medicines out of all the pills which was a job because the doctors seemed to lost hope and just try anything that might work. I fumbled around, trying to pick the right bottles to put into his locker, seemingly losing my ability to form words. The moment just didn't feel real. It all felt like a dream._

_"You don't need to do that. Really. Strange's tricks don't work on me anymore. Try Hatter. When somebody is madder than hatter you are in big trouble." The Joker laughed. I was so awestruck that it took me a moment to process what he was actually saying._

_Try Hatter? As in Mad Hatter aka Jervis Tetch, fellow lover level inmate at Arkham. If my memory served me correctly I thought he was transferred to be one of Strange's patients some time ago. Was that what the Joker meant by Strange's tricks?_

_Maybe a curiosity didn't kill the cat but it certainly got them into trouble._

* * *

"Why are we going to some old movie studios? There isn't anything good even playing right now. You know, with the mass evacuation and all." I protest, waving my arms dramatically.

"You are not safe out there in the streets. And you are not safe or sane to be left alone either." Nightwing explains.

"So who is at the movie studios then to babysit me? And is there any gum?" I ask.

"You'll see." He answers annoyingly.

"So there will be gum?" I ask smiling, trying to push his buttons.

Nightwing only sighs. He lands safely on top of Panessa Studios building and gently puts me down. It feels nice to walk on a solid ground. Or actually a roof. Whatever. No-one is around to threaten to kill or poison me unless Nightwing has changed his tactics drastically, which I doubt. He is sort of Rebecca's friend and wouldn't lay a finger on her, thus on me. Besides he is supposed to be a hero. Heroes don't hurt defenseless damsels in distress.

"Open." He says when he reaches the door. Safety comes off and he opens the door revealing a gloomy elevator behind it. He pushes the only button and the elevator starts to go down carrying me and Nightwing with it.

"One last thing before we enter. Do not freak out." He says his voice serious.

"What are you talking about? I'm calm as fuck. I just need some gum." I complain rolling my eyes to oblivion.

"I'm serious, Punch. You'll understand when we get there." Nightwing shakes his head.

"That's sounds promising." I huff.

The elevator stops opening its doors. We step out into a short corridor that leaves into a huge room. The two spaces are separated by iron rack but I guess Nightwing will open it for me so I walk forward, not waiting for him to follow.

"Robin? We have a visitor." Nightwing calls out.

"Nightwing! So great to see you! Why you here?" The rack opens and in steps the man I know to be Robin. He looks bulkier than I remember and he has shaved his head but main parts of the costume are still the same. You can't miss the bright yellow R slapped to his chest.

"Bringing her in. And helping the old man with his bird problem." Nightwing explains. As he points at me I take a step forward, bow theatrically with a big smile on my face.

"Why?" Robin looks puzzled.

"She is Rebecca Robinson."

Robin catches up immediately. His puzzled look morphs into mix of pity and curiosity. I don't like either of those options but pity is something that Rebecca and I absolutely despise.

"Do you have any gum?" I ask trying to remove the pity from his face.

"Punchline, her other personality, has taken over her. I don't know why yet. Either the stress or skipping her daily dose. Maybe both." Nightwing explains ignoring me.

I walk closer to the room's center passing them both. There are five cells and one big computer with bat symbols. Must be the Batcomputer or otherwise Batman sucks naming at shit.

"Don't touch anything." Robin warns as he hurries next to me.

"Relax, Bird-Brain. I am not interested with your science-y stuff. What are the cells for? I thought Batman doesn't take prisoners. Or at least he doesn't keep them." Even though the cell doors are see-through I can't see what they are storing because of the strong steam covering their inmates.

"Robin, you can show them to her. If she is going to be here, she needs to see them at some point." Nightwing puts his hands to my shoulders keeping me still.

Steam disappears revealing one cell at a time. When I'm able to see first inmate I scream out of panic. My back bumps into Nightwing who keeps me on my feet with steady hands.

"Calm down. It's not him." He whispers to my ear with a soothing voice. He is probably trying his best to calm me down but what he is saying isn't adding up with his tone. Of course I know it's not him. It doesn't make me feel any more safe or better in anyway.

"It sure looks like him." I breathe heavily. I need to take it easy. I can't panic. I look down only to my feet never turning my gaze from the ground while counting slowly to ten.

"This is Christina Bell. She killed 11 board members of the Queen Industries." Robin says introducing the green haired woman smiling behind the glass.

"Who is this wannabe, Fake-Bats? Is she joining our little marching band? I'm afraid to tell you but we are full." Christina Bell looks very different than I but she still hits too close to home.

"Shut up, Bell." Robin commands. He is clearly used to these sort of conversations. Seems like Bell pulls her act constantly.

"Don't worry. You are not like them." Nightwing tries to comfort me.

"Them? There is more than one?" I ask weakly.

* * *

_I was not supposed to be here. This was against nearly every rule I could think of and if I get caught I would most certainly get fired. Or worse. I had my suspicions of Strange and the amount of disappearing low-level inmates was worrying._

_The thing was, the Joker's words just didn't leave me alone. I had to know what he meant when he told me about Mad Hatter and Strange's tricks. I just had to._

_I had broken into the room that stored patient's and staff's personal files. I was trying to locate Mad Hatter's folder but it was nowhere to be found. That itself raised even more questions because every single file, folder and tape should be stored in this room. I ran my fingers through section T again but no Tetch. Instead my fingers stopped when I read "TITAN"._

_"TITAN?" I mumbled. The file was just left there like it was forgotten. I picked up the file and saw a red classified-text stamped over the front cover._

_"Oh, now I got to read this." I took my phone out from my pocket and took pictures of all the pages. I would read them after work when I wasn't in danger to get caught. I put the folder back to its place just in time. Closing footsteps warned me to back off before Dr. Young arrived to the small room._

_"What are you doing here?" She seemed stressed. Dark under eyes, slightly messy hair and worried expression gave it all away. The work was getting into her. Like a shark, she attacked for the file that I just couple seconds earlier took pictures of. Young fished it with her long fingers and closed it tightly against her chest as if to protect it._

_"Dr. Whistler asked me to get her Zsasz's earlier records." I lied smoothly._

_"Well go on then." Young snapped not moving from where she was standing_

_"Umm…" I faked being uncertain and embarrassed. "I don't remember where the patient records are stored. Could you please help me?"_

_Young huffed annoyed but dropped the file to her bag and moved to show me where the old records were held. I stole a glimpse of the insides of the bag and saw the Joker's file and her phone alarming of a new email from someone named Jack White. Then I was forced to move my attention back to Young._

_"Here all old interview tapes. They are in alphabetical order. The dates are marked there. Got it?" Young asked sharply._

_"Thank you so much." I bended down pretending to look for the correct tape. I chose one randomly and stood back up._

_Young eyed me up and down suspiciously but led the matter be. I hurried past her, my phone safe inside my bra just to be safe and the tape in my hand. When I had escaped to penitentiary I dumped the tape to a random table as if some doctor had forgotten it there accidentally. Rest of the work day fled by anxiously._

_When I finally got into my apartment, my parents called. They were worried about my job. Metropolis had heard of the infamous asylum. It was late when I finally managed to get off the phone. My mom was concerned about me not leaving me go easily. I had said thousand times that I was okay but she wasn't convinced. Kept insisting something about mother's instinct._

_I changed into my pajamas and fell to my bed. I went straight to my phone's gallery to check the images. For a second I was scared that the photos had somehow disappeared during the day but they were still safe and sound. I loaded the photos to my computer to double check them._

_As I worked my way through the pictures the mystery got some new disturbing imaginary. "What the fuck?"_

* * *

"Why are they here?" I ask when I find my voice. There is three more Jokers in the cells in front of me. The fourth cell holds some random old man and the fifth cell is empty but not for long, I bet.

"Remember back at the Arkham City when the Joker poisoned Gotham's hospitals with his blood?" Robin asks. He and Nightwing are looking at me like I'm about to pass out or break down into tears.

"Yeah! It was my birthday if I remember correctly." I say sounding more relaxed than I feel. "I think I was pre-occupied during that time."

Nightwing's face changes for a second when he realizes their mistake. Technically Rebecca was born in 6th of January but I was born around last year's November.

"Anyway, I though you guys got all the blood out. B's doc told us so." I continue.

"There was some doses that we missed. Unofficial blood transfusion, hospital errors and so on. These four got infected." Robin explains.

"So?"

"First we thought that you were infected as well." Robin says.

"But that makes no sense. He didn't want  _me_  to die. He wanted to make me his backup plan. That what he told us." I say trying to block my memories. These ones I can see clear as day. Not that I want to remember those events.

"Are you sure?" Robin says raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"His blood would have killed me. He only messed up B's head. He created me. Unfortunately to him it backfired." I smile widely crushing my flashbacks.

"Not if he created new successful backup plans." Nightwing points out. "Plus do you really think he was telling the truth to you?"

"Don't be a party pooper." My smile fades. "What about the grandpa-one? He doesn't look like the Joker to me."

"He doesn't have shown any symptoms so far but we aren't any closer to find cure for this sickness." Robin looks at Nightwing, both clearly worried.

I stand up smoothly with one move. For a moment I swing slightly on my toes looking around the big room, anywhere else than inside the cells.

"So, it was nice to see you and all but gotta run. Don't wanna hang around to mix up your nerdy brainstorming or anything." Or have anything to do with this new wave of clown princes of crime.

"Funny." The way Robin speaks indicates that he, in fact, doesn't think I was funny. Instead he seizes me and locks me up inside the fifth cell.

"Not again." I cry and kick the glass.

"Sorry." Nightwing says without looking like he means it. What a dick.

"Lier." I cross my hands over my chest.

"You look like a four year old." He chuckles. And now who is the bigger person.

"Fuck you." I say and turn my head away, pouting.

Silence.

"Is there any gum left?" I finally ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hello, it is me, the writer behind this story from current times and not when this chapter was first published to fanfiction.net. I had the genius idea that I don't have to copy my original author's notes so here I am, giving you some current information. Part I will be little over 20 chapters long. It's finished. Part II is on it's way but before that I will update all of part I to this website. Usually I post during weekends, once a week but since I'm only editing and making minor changes part I will be up faster than normally. After that I'll take a short break but I'll be back.  
> Second thing: I finally figured out that you can reply to your reviews straight away. Excuse me while I mess around.  
> Third thing: Rebecca and Jason will not reunite in a long time but don't worry, you will see a lot of Jason in future chapters.  
> Fourth and last thing: Thanks to those who have reviewed and left kudos. They are much appreciated. Please keep going.


	8. Part I: Chapter 7 - Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I: Rebecca Robinson is left to face Gotham's worst Halloween ever. One ex-Robin and one dead-Robin are running loose in Gotham with their own goals and agendas. Rebecca's mind isn't the ideal one to begin with and with a history like she has... Will she be able to survive without loosing her sanity or her life? What will happen when Clown Prince of Crime wants his toys back and even Scarecrow can't stop him? Will Rebecca end up just being a toy to dead man's legacy?
> 
> Chapter 4 - Joke is rated M
> 
> Romance will be slow burn. (And I do mean slow.)
> 
> Contains detailed description of graphic violence, strong language and descriptions of mental illnesses and self-harming.

  **Broken Toys**

**Chapter 7 - Decoy**

_Decoy: (noun) A person or thing used to mislead or lure someone into a trap._

* * *

I've been left alone. Both Nightwing and Robin abandoned me all by myself with the Joker victims. Robin left Henry Adams, the only victim who hasn't shown any symptoms this far, guard this place. He is allowed outside his cell unlike me and the victims but not outside the building. I know he is supposed to be the only sane one left in this room but the guy still gives me the creeps. Something about him is oddly familiar to me but I can't place my finger on it.

Adams ignores the rest and focuses on the Batcomputer. He has been typing and clicking something for several minutes. Finally a blonde woman appears to the screen. I recognize her to be the one and only Harley Quinn despite her looking slightly different than I remember. Her hair is still blonde and in pigtails but her clown-makeup is subtler and she has updated her uniform.

"Mrs. Q, this is Mr. J. Come in. Over." Adams tells to the screen. That rings alarm bells inside my head. Mr. J? That can't mean…

"Hearing you loud and clear, Mr. J." Harley answers.

"My infiltration remains utterly flawless. Operation Puddin-Break is a 'go'." Adams continues as back of mind keeps yelling at me.

"Yippee! How are my babies?" Harley seems to have very twisted idea of what she calls babies. I wouldn't include adult psychopaths to that category but each of us on our own, I figure. I have more troubling problems at hand.

"They are in rude health, my dear. All dying to meet mommy. Now, you remember the plan, don't you?" Adams asks. I consider to tell him that Operation Puddin-Break is the dumbest name I've ever heard but my survival instincts warn otherwise.

"Yeah. I really don't want to hit you over head, though. It's gonna hurt." Harley says. Since when she has felt bad about hitting anyone. God, she is starting to sound like B.

"We've been over this you little knuckle-buster! It's the only way to convince Batman that I'm to be trusted. You do want to kill him, do you?" Adams asks going from zero to hundred in seconds. The professor has went full on murderous.

"YEAH! Okay." Harley excitedly shouts.

"Ohh, ackatash! Bird-boy is coming. See you soon. Mr. J, over and out." Adams shuts the screen. I glance around but see no sign of Robin. He turns around and smiles to me. "Is my plan B spying on me?"

Fear strikes me still. Only one person has ever called me their plan B. Adams has fooled everyone. He has symptoms, more than that, he has the whole fucking sickness. Suddenly I realize where the familiarity comes from. He looks like older version of the Joker.

"I see you have made some changes to yourself, Becky. You used to be so beautiful. Why are you covering your beauty, honey?" Adams or the Joker asks. Instinctively I touch my scars on my face.

"We have a problem, plan B. You," He points at me. "know something that you shouldn't know. And you, "He points at me again with a nasty streak. "always used to talk too much. Some things never change." He smiles at me. He is obviously on his element when he threatens people.

I find my voice. "I won't say a thing. I promise. Pinky promise?" My whole body is shaking badly and my voice is filled with pure terror. I try to tell myself that this is only an echo of the real Joker but his face flashes over Adams'.

"Oh, pinky promise you say? Didn't I crush your pinkies? Maybe you need reminding, you ungrateful brat." Adams takes his time coming closer. My stomach drops and I swallow loudly.

"Everyone has to play their part, plan B. Your part is over. I've got a better plan than you now. Time to leave the stage, Becky. The curtain is about to fall." Adams opens my cell door. His hungry fingers close around my throat.

That brings life back to me. I scratch his eyes causing him to loosen his grip. I bring my both legs up and kick him to the chest as hard as I can. He is forced to let go of me and we both hit the floor, me gasping for air and him laughing.

"Feisty, I love it." Adams is rolling on the floor. I get up to my feet and run past him. He grabs my ankle and drags me down. I hit my chin but now is no time to think about such things. With my free leg, I kick his hand until he frees my ankle and I crawl away. As fast as I can, I get to my feet and run towards the elevator. When I get in I push the button frantically so the iron rack would close.

Adams is still in the main room, laughing his ass off. It's like he has never seen anything this funny before. Thankfully the rack closes and separates us giving me an opportunity to fall to my knees.

"You are aware that Harley's men are closing in right now, right?" Adams laughs at me just before the elevator starts to move up, leaving him behind.

I lean my palms to the cold floor trying to steady my breathing. One problem at a time. I got away from Adams or the Joker or whoever he was. He knew things that only the Joker would know but I can't worry about that. You got away. That's the important part. Never look behind, only forwards.

The elevator doors open and the fresh air of Gotham waves through me. I stand up and walk to the rain, closing my eyes and facing the sky letting the water clean my sweat. The Gotham air has never felt sweeter.

Now, I need to get away. As far away as I can. Fuck Nightwing, fuck Robin, I've been held as prisoners way too long. Time to have some real fun. B can choke for all I care.

* * *

_My insides were boiling. Head psychiatrist on Arkham Asylum was secretly killing patients like nobody's business and his little sidekick was cooking dangerous TITAN formula and I was the only one aware what was going on. Well, not the only one but most likely only sane person who knew. To top that all off, Strange was mind controlling the warden, Quincy Sharp, with Jervis Tetch' techniques._

_What could I do? I just couldn't walk to the asylum and ask what was going on. The intel that I gathered indicated that if I did that, I would end up being the next test subject on Dr. Young's tests. That didn't sound like a desirable option to me._

_I considered going to the police. I had all the evidence hidden inside my small apartment. However, going to the police was a big risk. Gotham Police force was notorious of its corruption rate. It wasn't as bad as it used to be but if Strange had his men inside GCPD I would be dead meat. Writing me out would be too easy, I was only a teenager with a questionable reputation and even though I had evidence some powerful men like Strange and Sharp could easily talk their way out of it, taking be down while they did it. Most likely they and Young had some fancy lawyers who would either buy their way to innocence or push me to jail. Maybe even both._

_One option was going to Batman but how the fuck would I do that? Tape a paper-bat to my flashlight and shine it to the sky and hope for the best? I doubted that would work._

_While I worked, I cleaned up the medical wing of the asylum. This was the building that I disliked the most on the island. For some reason I had always hated hospitals, must be some trauma connected to my brother. Besides, Medical Center had a weird energy and reminded me of a horror movie set with all the broken tiles and gargoyles. The atmosphere made me jumpy._

_Killer Croc used to be held in hire until he broke out and ate couple guards while at it. He had been moved to Intensive Treatment but I avoided his old cell all the same. It smelled disgusting and I had passive aggressively denied to clean it up for weeks now. No other staff member seemed to be willing to do it either so it stayed rotting there and luring flies to feast on it._

_"Becky? How nice it is to see you again." The voice startled me. I was sure I was alone. The voice was easily recognizable though._

_"The Joker?" I asked. I walked towards the voice's source trying to see if anyone was with us. I found no-one._

_"Here, Becky." Finally, I saw him. The Joker is tied into a bed in a corner of the big room. He seemed badly hurt. Most of him was covered in bandages but his bad condition didn't seem to bother his mood. He was smiling widely to me. "Did you find anything interesting?"_

_How did he know? Did he guess? Did someone tell him? Was I in trouble?_

_"It's okay. My eyes and ears are everywhere." He looked at me curiously, like a teacher observing their student._

_I edged closer to him, squeezing a mob with my both hands._

_"Don't be scared, Becky. It's only your uncle J. I wouldn't hurt you." He smiled dangerously. I knew he had hurt plenty of people before but my legs carried me closer to him all the same._

_"Do you want to hear a secret, Becky. It's real juicy one." He winked at me._

_I threw all my caution away. "Sure. What is it?"_

_"You have to come closer. No-one can hear it." He explained to me. I looked around us, still seeing that we were alone but did as he said. I was only one step away from the Joker._

_"Don't be shy, Becky. I'm all tied up. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted." He reassured. I took the final step._

_The Joker smile widened to impossible heights. He waved his finger for me to bend closer so he could whisper to my ear. I hesitated but lowered my ear close to his lips._

_"You should retire." He whispered._

_"What?" I was taken back. I didn't know what I had been expecting but not that. Maybe something closer to biting my ear off but no. It wasn't even funny._

_The Joker rolled his eyes like I was retarded. "Next week something big is gonna happen. It will all of those little secrets you dig up so nicely. Truly something to die for." He giggled._

_I straightened my posture and looked at him with a confused expression. Before I could ask any questions I heard the elevator go so I backed away to continue my cleaning my head spinning from all the new information._

* * *

Back at the airship Arkham Knight is talking to a light-brown haired girl. She is wearing all black suit with many knives but her most noticeable weapons are a dangerous looking bow and arrows.

"I'll take the job but it's going to cost more than you think." The girl says. She looks relaxed, sure of herself but it is difficult to be sure when most of her face is hidden under black mask. Only unnaturally green eyes and a high-ponytail are not covered by the mask.

"I'm going to kill the Bat. I think I have enough money to pay you." The Knight doubts.

"I don't want money." The girl says, not skipping a beat.

"What do you want then?" The Knight questions.

"Something far more valuable." The girl demands.

The Knight wants to ask more but his communicator demands his attention.

"So we have a deal then?" The girl asks.

The Knight hesitates but agrees. The girl could cause trouble but nothing that he couldn't handle or assign Deathstroke take care of. "We have a deal. Now go. There is a life that I need to take."

The girl has disappeared. An old trick that the Knight knows far too well.

The brunette glides through air with help of her sleeves that remind raven's wings. She lands gracefully on top of a tall building and takes a small device out that looks similar to a smartphone.

It shouldn't be too difficult to locate the target, the girl thinks. He has stayed in his nest most of the night but the Knight gave her the first location to start of. First destination, the clock tower.

The girl pushes some buttons and sets off. She jumps to the ground in middle of a group of rioting thugs. Too easy, the girl smiles. It takes under a minute to kill them all.

"Who are you?" The last man asks, terrified.

"I'm going to kill you anyway. Does it matter to you to know your killer?" The girl says, holding the man still with a knife.

"I could become handy to you. I could go around Gotham, telling everyone that there is a new name in town. You would be feared." The man begs.

"I don't need help of criminal scum." The girl slits his throat. "But since you asked so nicely; I am Raven by the way."

Raven wipes blood from her hands casually. She steps over the dead body calmly, clearly unbothered by it. His life or his friends' life doesn't matter to Raven. Gotham is full of people like this and they all need to die. Criminals aren't even humans. They deserve to die. No shades of grey, only black and white.

Raven moves to a side alley. Her motorcycle is waiting for her there. No-one was able to steal it. Or, Raven sees a fried corpse next to it, died trying.

She triggers the bike. The engine runs smoothly causing Raven to smile. She has some work to do and it is easier with a working vehicle.

It doesn't take long for Raven reach the clock tower. According to her intel, it should be abandoned and the tower sure looks like it. Raven can't see anything special about the place but this is supposed to be one of Batman's allies' bases so Raven finds her way to the roof. She takes out the phone-looking device and locates the secret entrance which leads to a normal looking room. Just as she is about to give up her device beeps indicating a secret button near the stone bust. After some analyzing, Raven opens the statue and it starts to scan her.

The light changes from blue to red and Raven hears a clicking sound. She tries the door and then the elevator but the place is under lockdown.

"Shit." Raven curses out loud. She should have seen this coming. Of course Batman would have some security to protect his and his allies' hideouts. How could Raven be so careless, so stupid?

Remembering her training, Raven sits down in middle of the room, facing the elevator. She crosses her legs and closes her eyes, beginning to meditate. She knows her life isn't in danger, perhaps this is even good for her. There is three possible futures for her. One: She will be held as prisoner in here. Unlikely but possible. Two: Someone will check why the alarm went off. Most likely option and the most useful for Raven. Three: She would be forced to call backup. That would be unnecessary. She has been taught everything that there is need to know about Batman and his allies. Someone will come. There is no way to escape this place. She is forced to wait.

"That didn't take long." Raven opens her eyes when she hears the visitor. To her surprise she doesn't see Batman. Instead she sees Nightwing towering over her. He is a newer vigilante but should not be underestimated.

"Look who we have here." Nightwing leans casually to a shelf near Raven, smirking at her.

"Senior Boy-Wonder." Raven nods. "But where is the Junior."

"Am I not enough? I have to disappoint you, he isn't single." Nightwing answers.

Raven gives him an unamused look.

"But lucky for you, I am here to take you to custody." He says not moving.

Raven tries not to roll her eyes. "As if that will happen."

"Nice to meet optimists. They are so rare around here. But you aren't from here, aren't you?" Nightwing captures her with one smooth move but Raven frees herself effortlessly.

"Realist." She fixes. Raven knows she has to show enough resistance so he doesn't suspect anything is wrong. Despite not Raven giving her best, she is still impressed by Nightwing. Batman trained him well and there is a reason why he works solo nowadays.

"A for effort. Too bad I was better." He smirks while holding Raven as a captive. Five different ways to break out come to Raven's mind but she can't reveal all her cards yet. She needs to stay patient.

"What is it with me finding all these girls today?" Nightwing asks himself out loud.

* * *

_Despite the Joker's warning I decided to come back to work. I was nervous. It had been exactly a week since our little talk but nothing out of ordinary had happened yet. The Joker had broke out shortly after our meeting but Batman hadn't brought him back yet. It was now or never, I figured._

_I switched to my regular work uniform when I heard an announcement from the loudspeakers: "Batman is bringing the Joker in. All free guards, go to the Intensive Treatment now. Dr. Young, you are needed immediately. Rest of the staff, continue your regular duties."_

_Two guards walked past me talking something about how the Joker tried to kill the major and how Batman stopped him. Apparently it was on the evening news._

_I had a bad feeling about this._

_I continued my normal work schedule. As per usual, I started cleaning up the fucking place. Penitentiary wasn't as bad as the Medical Center but the whole island gave off that creepy horror movie vibe. Right around now, Whistler was supposed to come and give me my next work to do, usually bringing meds to the patients but she was nowhere to be found. I continued cleaning warily when I heard someone coming. I turned around, expecting seeing Whistler in her tight bun but instead my eyes found a blonde woman in a revealing nurse outfit running past me. She was clearly in a hurry._

_"Harley Quinn." I said before I was able to stop myself._

_Harley turned around, just noticing me. "Oh, sweetie pie. You shouldn't have said that. Now I have to kill you. You are not in Mr. J's party list."_

_"You don't have to kill me." I said quickly, somehow not afraid. "I'll be quiet. I didn't even see you."_

_Harley looked at me skeptically._

_Crazy idea came to my head. "Besides, no-one would believe me anyway." I looked at my toes, hoping for the best._

_"Aww." To my surprise, Harley was ruffling my hair. "I used to be like that too. Trust me, kiddo, I know how it feels. When everyone looks down on you and no-one respects you. Things will get better. Your time will come. For me it was my Mr. J rescuing me and setting me free. Your turn will be soon. But let me give you some advice first."_

_Harley bended closer to me. She was definitely not tall, but taller than me. "This is a cruel world we live in, ruthless. But you can beat it if you don't hesitate to use everything that you got to your advantage when you have the chance."_

_I stared at her, pondering her words._

_"Maybe I don't have to kill you. I see great potential in you, kid." Harley said. Her delicate hands wrapped around my throat, shutting air off. I tried weakly to realise myself but my limbs became too weak for any resistance._

_"Sorry. This is the only way, sweetie." Harley's voice echoed around my head when I lost consciousness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you are interested for more, please check out my tumblr: @lintsukka.


End file.
